KPOP NCT(127) DOYOUNG FANFIC-Love was the Language I Didn't Know
by S0YM1LK
Summary: Minlee is one of the smartest youths in the world. She is fluent in a multitude of languages, and is a member of the dignified and prestigious Mensa. But don't be fooled; Minlee is as clumsy, awkward and lazy as human beings can get. As she works a two-year translator internship at SM Entertainment, she befriends her next-door neighbors, kpop idols NCT 127.
1. 001: Subway

**1**

"Hey hey, look here."

"What?"

"Do you see _that girl_ in front of us? _She_ doesn't look Korean but _she_ 's reading a Korean newspaper.. do you think _she_ knows Korean?"

" _She_ doesn't look crazy. _She_ wouldn't have picked it up if _she_ couldn't read it…..

...let's just stop talking, I think _she_ can understand us"

 _They're talking about me._

 _And I can understand them._

They're right though. My appearance wouldn't suggest that I'm Korean, not with my large chestnut eyes, peach-honey skin, or bronze hair. But I am half Korean, born and raised in Toronto. Luckily for me, I know the Korean language, so I actually could enjoy the monotone articles featured in the daily paper. I can comprehend what they were saying, although their conversation was normal enough not to be offended by their words. Actually, because of them, I was inclined not to shock them even further by talking out my favorite book translated in Japanese.

I know 6 languages: Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Japanese, and Korean. I am also a youth member of Mensa.

 _Yes, I am smart._ But I am also probably the most typical person I know. I have a satisfactory social life, decent looks, and I especially work hard in my academic endeavors. I never really paid much attention to my appearance, which explains why my wardrobe is an amalgamate of sweats, hoodies, and sneakers. I'm not the skinniest around, but I always do try to stay in shape. I love all kinds of foods, too bad I gain weight even at the sights of them. As a result, I am always afraid to eat such high-calorie foods, which is more depressing than healthy.

The subway announces the next stop. I fold the creases of the newspaper together and stash it in my knapsack. I stand up slowly, managing my balance amidst the heavy rumbling, and I dust my bottom for any attracted lint from the seat. After the doors slide open, I leave and start walking towards my new apartment. I arrive at the buzzer area. I bend down to reach for my bag to find a little neon pink sticky note:

 **"Door Entrance Code: 2100, Dorm: #304"**

I press the numbers as stated in the code, and the glass doors slide open. _Oh, well; That was easier than I thought. Yes!_ I look for the stairs, which Sumin said would be on my right. I take the three flights of stairs, and find my dorm after a bit of walking. I notice the dorm next to mine is playing music that can be heard from where I stand. I don't mind however, the music being played is totally my style. I slash my dorm card, and a little ding followed by a green flash ensues in the metallic swipe area. I walk in and immediately plop myself onto the bed. _A tiring and wholesome day indeed deserves a well-earned beauty rest._ But I can't nap now, I have to wait for Sumin's call to pick up my luggage.

So now you may be asking: Where am I? And who is Sumin? **Allow me to explain:**

It all started just last year. I was at my best friend Leiyah's place, working on a school history project. _Well, it was supposed to be._ In reality it was really me tutoring her in French and Math. I despise those schoolmates who try to get close to me to use me for my talent, but Leiyah….well she _is_ my best friend and it was actually me who suggested to tutor her. In the depths of solving higher order functions, I see Leiyah on her phone filming me while I solve the questions. I glare at her to stop, and she does. She starts to play some music instead-my highly favored kpop playlist, featuring 300 songs of my favorite groups: EXO, BTS, BIGBANG, INFINITE, DAY6, ASTRO, GOT7, SEVENTEEN, SHINEE, just to name a few.. Although I wished to continue tutoring, I couldn't help it but to stop and sing along. I sing the Korean songs in Korean, Japanese songs in Japanese, and Chinese songs in Chinese, while Leiyah * **attempts** * to sing along with her muffled Korean and English. We laugh, but I also see her recording me yet again.

"Leiyahhh! Stopp! Leave me alone and let us sing in peace!"

"Please! I don't want to stooopppp. Minlee, you're so talented and I'm really happy to be your best friend, you know that. Just let me this once, I want to show you off to my other friendsss!"

"I'm telling you NO but knowing you, it's not like my petty words will make you stop anyways. Do whatever you want, just forget it." She runs over to squish my cheeks.

"Eyyyyy!

You know, what if we sent this video in to JYP? Maybe they'll love you so much and scout you! And take me along with you!?" I brush her sleek jet black hair, and reciprocate her actions by pinching her cheeks back.

"Ew, you know I'm not into that idol life. No way. The most I'd settle for would be one of those staff no one talks about. No thank you!"

"hMpph! I'll do it anyway. I'll do JYP so that I can see my bae Jackson, and maybe SM so you can see your totally overrated Chanyeol boy."

"Ughh suit yourself. **Like the video will ever get seen**."

And boy, was I wrong!

 *******annyeong! I will try to update every Friday or Saturday, depending on my school workload/stress levels lol. I really hope you enjoy this fic, and please show your support by subscibing, commenting, or upvoting~~3 thanks! love, author-nim :)**


	2. 002: Cafe

**2**

 _Re: Translator Opportunity!_

 _Hello Minlee! My name is Sumin, the head stylist at SM Entertainment. We were filtering through students to become the next generation of translators, and we noticed your exceptional work. This talent at such a young age is remarkable, and for that we would like to offer you a two year internship as an English translator at SM! This is a very rare and very amazing opportunity, and we really hope you would be able to join us in Seoul. I was born in California so with me, I am sure you will find it easy to transition, learn, and adjust into the Korean culture and lifestyle. We will cover your costs, all you need to do is come and showcase your abilities! If you are interested, please respond within the next two weeks. I look forward to your reply!_

 _Regards,_

 _Sumin Yoo_

I could not believe my eyes. A part of me was feeling stunned, as if someone had just punched me in the gut with a happiness glove. A mix of exhilaration, euphoria and sheer panic rapidly infiltrated my whole body, and I sprinted to the phone to call Leiyah. Of course, you can suggest that my reaction paled hers in comparison. She was insanely ecstatic, but her tone became slightly more depressed as we continued to squeal.

"Minmin...you know that even if you go, I can't...I must stay in Canada for one more year so that I can become a citizen. And my grades aren't as top notch as yours, you know my strict parents would never approve-I hope yours do, though. Minmin, you have to go, okay!? Your talent and the true surrealness of this offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so go and enjoy it for the both of us. As your best friend, I will happily stay here, root for you, and continue to show you off to my friends, hehe. And anyways, what's the point of me bothering if it's not my JYP Jackson? Have fun with your channie loverboy, kekekeke"

Fast forward to today, where I am still laying on this snug bed. After a few minutes of scrolling through social media feeds, my cell phone starts to ring; _It's Sumin_. I rush down the flights to meet her outside and carry my luggage to my dorm. I only have 3 suitcases(Sumin said that I'll be provided with everything except for clothing), so it was manageable for both of us to lug them into my room without any additional assistance. After we complete the hoisting, we both jerk ourselves onto the bed to catch our breaths.

"Liking Korea so far?"

"Uh-huh. It looks a bit different from the city architecture in Toronto, but everything is pretty much the same. I think I'll adapt quickly."

"That's good! Did you get a chance to eat anything yet after your flight?"

"Well...not exactly." I laugh faintly.

"Not on my watch. Lets go for cafe food. My treat! We need this time together so I can disclose your activities for your stay here. We have so much to talk about, I think I'll have to take you out for the entire week! Let's go."

Sumin takes my hand and leads me to her car.

I sit in the backseat of her sleek, clearly elite matte black Mercedes. _So this is the reality of SM staff workers, huh._ The ride was, to my surprise, not awkward at all. Sumin the radio and we started to sing along to the hit songs. We both blasted our lungs to I Need U, laughing out of the sheer out-of-tune notes screeching from our voices. Although I've interacted with Sumin only a few times, we had such an immediate intimacy that almost makes her the older _unnie_ I always yearned for. It's times like these when I become reminiscent of Leiyah and I's karaoke sessions and close friendship back in Toronto, but I don't feel sorry. I know that I will always be in contact with her even with our time difference. I observed a convenience store walking distance from the apartment, which I find very advantageous. Back in Toronto I hunted for stores that sell cheap Korean snacks to no favorable outcome. Perhaps kimbap and tteokbokki won't be as overpriced as it was back home now that I'm in the _mother country_ itself.

We arrive at _Croissant Corner Cafe_ after a few minutes. Sumin and I happily enter to find a fully packed shop. We manage to find a two-seat spot, although we had to bring a few tissues to wipe off the leftover crumbs and spills from the previous seaters. She gives me her credit card and asks me to order while she saves our seats. I stand in line, in awe of how expensive the prices are! _Why are pastries here so expensive? Why is coffee so expensive? Why is white food so expensive!?_ The sight of seeing $4 iced coffee and $4 fries stunned me, considering that I could buy those for a little over a dollar at any store back in Toronto. _Maybe transitioning here will be harder than I originally thought_. I settle on buying a small iced lemonade for myself, one of the cheaper drinks on the menu. I figure that I would be much happier to ask Sumin buy me a hoard of convenience store food than spend the equivalent for a few small snacks at this cafe. It's my turn to order:

"Hi! I'll have a small iced lemonade, small green tea latte and a strawberry cheesecake slice please."

The mood becomes awkward. The workers behind the cashier freeze up a bit before they get to work, and I notice as a few people exchange glances with me. _Oh yeah, I don't look Korean._ After I come to my senses on why people must be staring, I ease myself a bit. After I recieve the food, I carefully make my way back to our seat. I find Sumin playing a tetris game on her phone, with earphones in her ears. Once she sees me coming, she takes the earphones off and puts her phone back in her purse.

"Aww, what took so long? _I missed you._ "

"Sorry! The line was long. _I missed you too!_ " We both smile at our chummy remarks to each other.

"Ok, lets get to business then, shall we?" I nod my head excidetly, thrilled to see what these two years awaits me.

"For the next two weeks, we'll allow you to adjust. Touring SM, meeting the staff and those who you might interact with in the two years. You can start making a list of items you need in your apartment and the amount of money you think you will need each month. Take this time to grasp the life of Korea. Call me anytime and I'll take you to cool places that you can go alone later. Your apartment is one room, so you'll be pretty independent, see how you'll need to adjust. Luckily languages aren't a problem for you, so you should have no trouble if you need immediate assistance.

After those weeks end, we'll start listing you with an agenda of work you need to finish for the month. It'll get hectic because you'll also be taken when idols have interviews, even overseas when its needed for the translations and subtitles. Sleep while you can! Eat well while you can too! And always try to look your best, so start pursuing a skin-care routine. Although you're pretty enough just with your bare face and sweats, so really, there's no pressure. You won't be projected on TV ever anyway, the only reason to stay hygienic is to improve yourself and look good in front of our idols. After all, you will be very close to them very quickly with how much your schedules overlap. Have you heard of **NCT 127**?"

 _Well, maybe one or two songs. But that's really it._ I nod my head, as my mind races to recall the names of the NCT members.

"Their dorm is right next to yours, so it might get a bit rowdy and noisy, but I guess that's good! Ask them for any help or entertainment at anytime, although at times their schedules won't allow you to see them for a brief period once in a while. I'll tell them to be on their best behavior, but they really shouldn't bite at all! I really believe you'll have a blast in these two years, so I wish you the best of luck!"

As Sumin speaks, I realize she has this charisma that I wish I had. She's beautiful and smart..and rich.. And someone I can envision being my saviour and best friend during this internship. I smile and thank her for the descriptive information and remark how she had lifted some stress off my shoulders. Thanks to her, I really do believe I'll have a great time...as long as I don't exert my clumsiness and become a hot mess in front of these SM stars.

 **D**


	3. 003: Convenience Store

3

Once Sumin finishes the long overview, we head back to the car. I take our empty plastic cups and run to the other side of the parking lot to throw them away. After I get seated in her car, we head back to the apartment. Before however, I remember to ask Sumin to lend me some money to buy some convenience store snacks. Once I enter the store..all the symptoms of love come flushing at me. Never have I seen such a wide variety of snacks for dirt cheap. I can already foresee this place being my second home. I settle on buying plain yogurt drinks and a few tuna triangle onigiris. Sumin waits for me outside the store, and after my love spree, I hand back her credit card, which signals the end of our mini excursion.

"Well I guess this is it, LeeLee" Leelee, completely opposite to Leiyah's "Minmin".

"Yeeeep. I really could use some sleep now, to be honest"

"Of course, go rest. Remember to text me often, and if anything happens before our meeting, you also have your NCT 127!" She chuckles, but I'm not sure what that means.

We both wave our goodbyes until I start taking the stairs. I take the three flights with a smile planted on my face, probably looking like an idiot. My fondness of Sumin is probably going overboard given how long we've known each other, but I can't help it. Before I enter my room, I note that the dorm next to mine doesn't have music playing anymore, but the lights are with faint noises of masculine laughs. Room #303, I think this is NCT127's. After the green flash, I open the door, and as usual, head for my comfy mattress. I look at the clock: 7:00pm. Although seemingly early, I was extremely exhausted. I could not bother to open my suitcases and start organizing my room, nor could I care less about any "skincare routine". Tomorrow, I'll actually get my life together.

I didn't think it would happen so fast, but I fall into a deep sleep within 10 seconds of my eyes closed. I have a long two years ahead of me, that's for sure.

5:30am. Dammit.

I'm wide awake, with no sliver of chance I'll fall back asleep. Well, what was I expecting if I slept immensely early?

Oh, but this is a perfect chance to catch the first sunrise of my trip! And what an amazing first photo to send to Leiyah!

I wash up, tuck my hair in a high bun and put on my glasses. Several strands of my amber hair slip out of the bun, so I lazily tuck them into my hood. I grab my laptop and phone, and head outside to the outdoor terrace of the convenience store.

In my spare time, I'd usually be working on complex mathematics or playing puzzle games. I find a game fun when it's able to drive me absolutely insane until I complete it successfully. For example, I love to program for its complexity, and how infuriating it makes me feel when it doesn't run properly. One of my favorite codes is a calculator algorithm, which allows me to create a calculator from scratch. I decide to spend my morning recreating this algorithm and using it to work on all the math homework I've missed so far. I have a long time to go before the sun rises anyways. I get to work, programming the morning away. I take slight breaks here and there to start a draft letter for Leiyah.

"LEIYAAAHHHHHH!

So I'm in Korea! And you wouldn't believe it; My dorm is right next to NCT 127s!..."…

I stop for a moment.

Wait.. I know nothing about NCT, let alone NCT 127!-I should at least take this time to start listening to their songs!

I pull up another tab and find their recent album "Limitless" on YouTube. I listen while I finish my programming, and find the music remarkably amazing, which makes my work even jubilant. Seems like NCT music is totally my type! I think I'll have another bias group to add to my list! I realize that the music blasting the other day from the dorm next to mine was actually their title track, Limitless, which explains why I enjoyed the noise instead of being bothered by it. I unconsciously hum while I code my calculator, enjoying every moment of this early morning.

After a while, I glance over to see brilliant hues from the city horizons. A few beams of yellow peak up, which signal the beginning of the sunrise. I leave my almost completed code to take out my phone, but the lighting from where I sit is awkward. I leave my things on the table and get up to find a better place to capture the sunrise. But before I look around, I hear rumbling quickly getting louder, heading towards where I am. I become startled and mildly panicked, given the noises and the time of day, but I continue to find the perfect position for my capture. I end up finding the perfect spot quite far from where the convenience store is, so after I snapped the photo, I run back to my unoccupied, very expensive(!) laptop.

I run and run and run… and I... stop.

I stop and I don't even want to take another step. The thought of my laptop being stolen has completely perished in my mind. I am more afraid of this than my precious laptop.

I blank out of everything. I feel somewhat faint from the anxiety flooding inside me, but I decide to snap out of it and continue walking to my spot.

It's okay, it's okay, they're human, all humans are equal….equ..al...omgomgomgomgmogOMGOMG! asdfghjkl.;asdfghjkl...

 _they're sitting in my spot._

 _Looking at my laptop, looking at my codes, looking at my Limitless album tab.._

NCT 127 is sitting in my spot.

D


	4. 004: Apartment

4

Why can't I contain myself? Get it together, Minlee. Your charisma and confidence is disintegrating.. for what? Boys?! Are you kidding me?!...So unlike you...SOOO unlike you! Now go and act normal like the normal person you are! Jeez!

"Uhh...excuse me?", I say in English.

I look directly at the three boys sitting at at the table I was, being occupied with my laptop before they hear me. Once they see me, they fumble out of their seats with a disorganized "sorry!" being said from all of them. Half their faces are covered from black masks, which seems to be their armour to protect them from being seen without makeup. Judging by the looks of it, they seemed more nervous interacting with me than vice versa. That was cool, Minlee, that was cool. I sit back down to finish my programming, with more tension now that NCT 127 is around me.

"I think that's the foreigner girl they said was going to live next to us."

"Probably. Did you see what she had on her laptop? It was so cool! I want to learn programming too!"

"Haechan, relax. Her tabs also had our new album..Do you think she'll be annoying and obsessive? I hope she's not" - Don't worry, I'm not.

"Guys! Just go get your food. We need to be at the studio by 7:00am and its.. 6:48am now! Hurry up!"

I close my music and draft letter tabs, and try to work as diligently and quickly as I can with them in my presence. I finish the last touches after a brief while, and the program is ready to run. My mini anxiety session returns, as it always does when it's time to run a program:

Here goes nothing-

Two syntax errors. Rats! What if anyone saw? I would have been humiliated! I quickly re-edit to correct the errors.

Here goes nothing, again-

It works! I test it out by inputting

"5 * 9 + 3",

and the program gets the correct answer of

"48".

A sigh of relief ensues, but before I start to happily exhale, I hear clapping behind me. I jolt to my side, and see the same three boys that were looking at my program before.

AASDFGHJKL! THEY WERE LOOKING!? SINCE WHEN?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"WOW!", one of them says. Their faces seem deeply impressed, while mine..probably looks like a bright red flame from how much I could feel myself blushing. I smile and look away.

WOW YOURSELF! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO HOT?! WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT AM I? WHO AM I?

"Guys! Come on!"

They rush away to catch up with the other boys. I idly sit there with my tomato face pretending to continue my work until they disappear from my sight. Without a second to spare, I grab everything and dash upstairs. I fly myself into my bed, flailing my entire body side to side. A blend of fangirling, embarrassment, stupor and excitement occupies all of me, and I find the inability to do anything other than continuously flap on the mattress.

I can. not. believe. what. just. happened. Another thought pops up:

No Minlee, you can not seriously think that you will always act like this after an interaction with them. They live next to you, for goodness sake! Keep your cool or prepare for two years of constant anxiety! L.

I continue my work. 7:00am becomes 2:00pm easily with the load of homework I need to catch up on. I grab two of the onigiris and two of the yogurt drinks to have as my breakfast/lunch. Not only is Korean food (obviously) significantly cheaper than in Toronto, they taste way better too! I indulge in my heavenly onigiris and find the two gone without even three minutes passing. After my brief meal, I start to organize my apartment. I unzip my suitcases, and begin to hang my clothes in the closet. Dark garment after another one, sweats after sweats after sweats. My parents always used to condemn my fashion choices, yet I know I'll never be able to change. I place my toothbrush, toothpaste, cosmetics, and other hygienic products in the washroom. I have everything except towels, which Sumin said she'd supply me with. She's scheduled to meet me tomorrow for the next two days to buy me all other necessities, and tour me around the SM building. All I need to do is survive today. Survive.

One way to survive is to nap, which is exactly what I plan to do. I woke up too early anyways. Once I finished all my home furnishing, I take a nap from all my lazy exhaustment.

The nap is short-lived. I wake up at around 6:00pm from nearby rumbling and voices, which means I've only slept for two hours! Feeling a little triggered, I try to go back to sleep, to no avail. Part of it being that once I wake up, it is extremely difficult for me to go back to sleep. The other part, which may have been the more significant one, is that the voices are probably from NCT 127, finally arriving home. Being an idol must be tough if daily schedules are comprised of long days and short nights. I would never survive...

I think for what to do now that I can't sleep, and I decide to finish my letter to Leiyah. I would be a good friend if I send the letter early, so that she would know that I remember her amidst our long distance. I finish my letter, complete with so much texting dialogue that we would probably be the only ones able to understand my writing. Leiyah isn't Mensa, nor my Language teacher, so I couldn't care less about how poor my writing is. I attach the beauteous sunrise photo, and I send the email.

Leiyah, I wonder how you're doing…

Now what to do? I guess I should go on Facebook or something..or eat. eat.

I grab the last tuna onigiri to eat for dinner. I happily devour, and finish by taking a huge bite at the end to savour. Delicious! As I jubily chew, I hear a sudden knock.

What?

Isn't Sumin supposed to be here tomorrow?

…..What?

I look in the peephole, and I become so shocked that I spit my entire bite out of my mouth.

WHAT!?

NCT 127 is knocking on my door.

D


	5. 005: Greeting

**5**

I sprint to the washroom mirror. _I look okay, I look okay. OKAY..OKAY!_.

I look in the peephole again. _This can't be real, surely_ :

"She's home, right?"

" _Obviously_. Do you think she would know any other place to be?"

They all let out taunting giggles.

 _Okay, Minlee, don't keep them waiting for too long. You got this! Fighting!_

I gracefully open the door:

"To the World, Here is NCT! Hi, I'm Mark! This is Haechan, Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong, Win Win, Taeil, and Doyoung. _Yes yes, I already know your names. Oh god, you guys are so hot._ Nice to meet you, we all look forward to be your neighbors!"

"Hello! Nice to meet you too! My name is Minlee, and I really hope we get along..lets..be friends?!" I smile, feeling my lip tails stretched out to the sides of my face. Their faces however..look extremely confused. _Uhh...did they not understand my Korean. Lord spare me pls._

Haechan comments first: "What!? You speak Korean!? ..What!? Uh oh, did you understand us when we first met...sorry about the laptop".

"Haha, we thought you only spoke English. That's why I introduced us all!", Mark says.

"You should've told us earlier!", Johnny exclaims.

"That's a relief! That means that we don't have to worry about language barriers. This seems good, Minlee, I think we'll all get along quickly! You are pretty too!" _no.. .._

"Jaehyun, don't rush to things. Hi Minlee, its really nice to meet you." says Taeil. Out of everyone, he seems the most genuine. His kind-hearted aura flutters my heart a bit.

"No no it's fine! I get that alot, I'm only half-Korean so I can understand the confusion. I can also speak Chinese!" I say a greeting in Chinese to Win Win, and his face suddenly brightens.

"Really!? Thats..amazing! Finally! I can talk to you now when I feel lonely or when I need translating help! Stay with us, okay!?" _Please don't say that..my heart.._

"What about Japanese!? Are you forgetting me!?"

I say a greeting in Japanese. Everyone has their mouths open.

"..How many languages do you speak!?..Are you a god?! You're probably smarter than all of us combined!" Taeyong shakes Haechan for his remark.

"Stop talking Haechan."

"I did wrong...sorry hyung..but Minlee, you're awesome!"

"No no I'm not! I'm so happy that you guys are saying this, but really, I'm completely normal! I would be very happy to be your friends! Please talk comfortably around me, I know my stay here will be very fun with you guys around!"

"Well Minlee", starts Taeyong, "We just came back from a stage performance, so we all need to get rested for our early wake-up tomorrow. I think we'll meet again very soon." Everyone smiles and waves goodbye. I reciprocate, smiling as I return to my room. Straight to my bed I go-

 _That was good. Yeah, you can survive. But Minlee, are you dumb!? Chill out your hormones so that you don't turn red and awkward every time you meet them. You got this, hwaiting!_

I think to shower, but I don't have towels. I ponder a bit, whether to ask if NCT would be able to lend me one, but I reject the idea. It's too early anyways. It's in my best interest to just shower tomorrow after Sumin comes.

This night however, I actually start taking care of myself. I put on a facial mask, followed by serum, cream and a rose scented scrub. To occupy my time as I complete my extenuous skin routine, I watch my beloved K-dramas and Korean variety shows. I watch the two episodes of _Hwarang_ for the week, followed by an episode of _2Days 1Night._ The episodes easily lead me into the night, and I sleep, excitedly awaiting the next day.

(*author note: these shows are actually amazing everyone watch them for a good time :^)

 _Knock Knock._

Sumin is at the door. I hurriedly grab my backpack, making sure I have my phone and laptop. We embrace as soon as we see each other, swinging our held hands as we make our way to the car. She opens the trunk, showing all the home goods she brought for my place. My eyes however, are fixed on the towels. _Today, I will shower! Haha!_ We drive to the SM building, which is much closer than I thought. I could probably walk there if I wanted. The building though, is absolutely beautiful. I giddily skip as we enter, in complete awe of how luxurious this place is. _W O W._ Sumin tours me around, showing me the dance practice rooms, the meeting areas, work halls, leisure areas, everything. Previously, I hadn't known that there needed to be that many rooms in one building. I expected to see some trainees lingering around or practicing, but no one is there.

"It's because it's lunchtime. Everyone's who's still in Korea(Sumin mentioned that EXO and SNSD are on world tours at the moment) has gone to eat! You haven't eaten right? Let's go the cafet-"

"NO!...no,..no. Sumin, I don't want to, please. I wouldn't last a minute in front of these idols, I really feel like I'll make a fool out of myself… pleease."

"Minlee, you know you're going to have to inevitably meet ALL OF THEM. Might as well make a good first impression while you can! Don't worry, I'll be with you for the entire lunch break! Oh, come on Leeleeeee! You can do it, you can do anything as long as your unnie is here!"

"Can we stay at the back then? Where...no one can see us? YOu better stay with me, I'll never forgive you if you don't!"

She laughs, misunderstanding the seriousness in my plead.

"Let's just go"

We walk to the cafeteria. I thought I was in awe entering the building, but these stars... are a whole other level. Their visuals would make anyone else look like a squid, which is a great way to rid shrivel of any pride someone dares to have. My red face is starting to make it's comeback. I find it better not to stare, so I go to grab a tray to fill my food. We go to find a place in the areas I suggested at the dead back. I speed walk for my life, while Sumin sl o w ly walks, mocking my fears and stresses. I find the perfect spot, barely visible to where the real idols are sitting. I make my way, but I am interrupted by the voice of.. _Jaehyun?!_

"Minlee?..Ah, I knew it was you! Hello Sumin noona! Come sit with us!" No.

Before I can kindly reject his offer, preparing how to casually say that I am too intimidated and sensitive at the moment to be sitting next to anyone, Sumin recklessly blurts:

"Jaehyun, great idea. Minlee and I would love that! Lets go, Minlee"

 _No. No, Sumin, no. Not. A. Great. Idea._

I'm ruined.

 **D**


	6. 006: Accident

6

ihateyousuminihateyousuminihateyousuminihateyousinihateyousuminihateyousuminihateyou

I sit face down, munching on my food without daring to look up. I know the mood is awkward because of my presence, but I can't get myself to change the feeling.

"Minlee! Say something! Wave to your friends!" u.

I look up to smile, sitting next to Taeil on my right and Doyoung on my left. Doyoung was the only one who hadn't spoken during our first meeting, so I thought that perhaps I didn't make the best first impression. I wave to Doyoung, and to my content, Doyoung smiles wholeheartedly and waves back. I can feel the mood slightly enlightening.

"Maknae, why don't you get us all water?", Johnny blurts

"...Me? I only have two hands though! How can I hold ten cups!? Minlee, come help me!"

"Oh yes of course! I'll help you Haechan!", I reply.

"Oh well then...I'll help out too!", Taeil says. Taeil is really kind.

"Hmph fine, let's all go together then!"

We get out from our seats and head to the water cooler, which is on the completely other side of the cafeteria. Haechan says something next:

"You know Minlee, we all really like you. Really. We talked about you so much when we got back hom-"

I hear a smack.

"That's enough". Haechan snickers.

"Ah, well, I'm flattered so much. I hope that we can all grow closer!"

"Yes! Start with me first! Let's be best friends, Minlee!". He takes my hand and swings it, just like Sumin and I did this morning. Haechan, why are you like this!?

"Haechan, shouldn't you ask Minlee if it's okay to hold her hand? Minlee, sorry about this. Haechan is really blunt sometimes. One of these days we hyungs need to put him in his place." He attempts to glare, but his tender personality refuses to let him look serious.

"Ah….it's okay, I like it like this...Wait, WhAT!? THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY..uhhhh I mean, I meant like I like it when he'-"

"Ah yess! Did you hear that hyung, she likes it! Minlee, you're jjang!" I blush and rapidly take my hand out of his. Too fast,, this is all going too fast.

We bring the cups back to our seating place.

"Well then Minlee, maybe..you should treat everyone the same. If you hold his hand-"

"Taeil saying that he wants you to hold his hand. He li-AH!". Taeil pushes Haechan, and the cups of water he was holding all spill on me. Oh my god oh my god, the entire NCT sees this casualty and come rushing to me.

"Minlee! I'm soo sorry!" Taeil pleads. I tap his shoulder and hold his hand, which is firmly grasped on my arm.

"No Taeil, it's okay! Really! I'm fine so don't worry! It's just water!" I smile again, sincerely being fine with what just happened.

"Minlee", Doyoung says, "I'll take you to a place where you can dry yourself. Here, let's go." He grabs my hand and rushes over to an empty storage room. "Here, sit on this chair". I sit down and look as Doyoung opens a cupboard to get a towel and some spare clothes. "These are my spare clothes, you can wear them and return them once you get home. Don't try to steal them or sell them online okay~?" He laughs, and I laugh as well.

"Ohhh of course not! Thank you soo much Doyoung, that's a really nice thing to do!"

"Well, aren't we all friends? Minlee, we all have your back, don't worry!"

"Yeah! Friends!" Friends!? Okay!

"I'll leave the room and stand outside the door so that you can change." I change into Doyoung's black Adidas tracksuit. It's oversized but still pretty, especially since it's black.

"I'm done! Uhh..how do I open the door?"

"Oh, uh.. There should be a key somewhere in the room to open it from the inside...Can you see one?"

"Uh….not really?! I look around and check!"

"Minlee, I'll go get a key from the room across. Keep looking and tell me if you find it"

"Mhm okay!" The room is fairly dim, but I check all the cupboards and closets to find a key. I search and search in all intricate places, and finally, I find the key on top of a small drawer literally right in front of my face. I should've brought my glasses. I fit the key in the door and twist until an unlocking click sounds. I grip my hands on the knob, but I feel the door opening, not by my effort. The door opens wide with my hands still on the knob, and I quickly see Doyoung opening the door the same time I do. I stumble and trip back. Before I can close my eyes for safety, Doyoung also stumbles and trips, pushing me further to the wall. Doyoung pins me to the wall, with his chest touching mine, hearing each other's breath. Our eyes open wide, frozen in our position.

"I-I thought you were going to say so-something if you found the k-key."

"Oh...sorr-r-ry- I forgot. I di-didn't know you would come s-s-s-so fast."

"Ah….Mi-minlee?"

"..yes?"

D


	7. 007: Meeting

7

What is he going to say?!

"You're stepping on my shoelace"

"Oh..oh my god sorry" Oh my god. Phew.

I fumble my feet to free his shoelaces. He immediately takes his hands of the wall and jolts back so that our bodies aren't touching anymore. We dust ourselves off and walk back to our area silently.

"Doyoung..I'm sorry. Can we just pretend this didn't happen? I don't want this moment to stop us from being friends"

"Aha! I already forgot! Don't worry, it was an accident! Don't regret anything! Maybe.

maybe this moment will make us even closer? ..

Aha...aha..maybe I shouldn't have said that. Sorry."

"No no it's okay! I understand what you mean. We can also speak informally now with each other, if you're okay with that too!"

"Okay good! Haha, if there's anything I learned today, it's that I am never letting you in a room alone ever again without the key in your hands" He laughs and I blush. It seems that we are both happy that we can put this ..incident.. behind us and move on.

"Guys! What took you so long!?"

"Oh Sumin..Sorry! I got lost and it took some time for me to change! It's all thanks to Doyoung!"

"Oh, no problem Minlee-ah!"

"Minlee...ah? Seems like you two have gotten close, haha!" Jaehyun lets out a frivolous laugh.

"Ah..we are friends after all! But nothing more!" I quickly blurt, trying to avoid any potential mention of our accident.

"Well Minlee, we need to go now so that we can finish touring around the building. There's going to be a mass meeting to introduce you and the other intern, so you'll see these boys again! Lets goo!" the other intern...im not alone !?

"Oh..meeting...uh okay.."

Sumin grabs my hand and starts walking towards the elevator. She shows me more rooms and areas that I hadn't visited yet. She finishes our tour by entering a large indoor sports field, complete with a tennis and badminton field, a soccer field and a basketball court. As someone who loves sports, I jumped up and down and went to feel all the equipment to bring myself back to reality. Never did I see such a luxurious and expensive building in my entire life. God, thank you for making me smart.

"So uh..we have some time before the meeting and Yuki just texted me to bring her some snacks for her and Miwon, so why don't we go together? I'll introduce you to our other intern Miwon and his mentor Yuki! Yuki is really one of the best! She's a bit quiet but she's amazingly smart! She was the stylist for EXO but now she works as an executive director."

"Wow! She seems really cool! I'm down, lets goooo!"

We head down to pick up some snacks from the vending machine and we buy two bottled iced coffees. I didn't see anyone other than idols at the cafeteria, so I assume the two didn't get a chance to eat. Sumin hands me the drinks so that she can carry all the snacks, and she leads me to an office-type room quite far away. She knocks, and a girl(presumably Yuki) opens the door.

"Sumin! Thank you soo much! Miwon and I couldn't eat since I was explaining his intern job, but now we can...oooh you even got us coffee!..oh..who's this?"

"Aha hello! My name is Minlee!"

"Oh...is this the other intern? Nice to meet you" She smiles at me with her hands held behind her back"

"Yuki I mean...you could y'know….let us in! My hands are tired"

"Oh-oh sorry! Come in come in!"

We both enter and put our snacks on a small circular table. I see another figure with only the hair visible, with the head rested on the table, sleeping. Yeaaahhh same.

"Oh my god. Miwon! Don't be so soft! You didn't even need to wake up early oh my gosh!" She messes his hair and he replies by waking up.

"Yeah because clearly waking me up at 5:00am is not earl-oh god why didn't you tell me people were here!?" He quickly fixes his hair, stands and bows.

"Hello! My name is Miwon"

"Miwon, this is Minlee, our other intern and her mentor Sumin. Sumin is my best friend so don't be rude."

"Hi Miwon! I'm Minlee!" His face is undeniably attractive, with his dark brown hair swept on his forehead and light brown eyes. I can tell that he's also not fully Korean, but we continue to speak Korean to each other.

"Minlee, I hope to be great friends with you. Yuki was just overviewing my very...very long schedule. Please help me have fun and make the most of it!"

Yuki smacks him. For a timid girl, she sure is feisty. "It wasn't even that much."

"Now now, you guys should eat your snacks. We barely have ten minutes left before the meeting."

"Unni's right. Let's eat for now, but this isn't over!"

"Yuki-noona, I know you love me". Miwon grabs her elbow and shakes it, sending her a cute glance"

"Just eat."

Miwon sits on the table and eats while he plays a game on his phone. I go to sit next to him and watch as he plays. I become suddenly very happy, making a squealing noise

"Oh my god! Is that Toku?! I love that game!"

"No way! I am soo addicted with this. I can't get past this level at all and it's been driving me crazy!"

"I passed it already. Here, I'll solve it for you" He hands me his phone and I complete the level while he finishes his snack.

"Ohhh that's how you do it! Thanks! Looks like we're already on a good start. Lets play the multiplayer rounds when we finish the meeting so that I can redeem myself for being dumb."

"Okay but prepare to get destroyed!" We both laugh but are silenced after Sumin tells us we're too loud.

"Calm down guys. And finish your drink Miwon right now because we're leaving ,...like right now" Everyone gets up and walks to the meeting place. Miwon throws his drink into the garbage from a distance and gets

"I used to play on our school's basketball team back in California you know"

"Wow thats so cool", I say sarcastically. I take Yuki's empty cup and shoot it into the can. "Looks like I should try out too!"

We both laugh as we enter the room, looking a little immature. The sights of the pretty idols again stop me in my tracks, and we stop talking and stand in our positions. I glance over to see Red Velvet, F(X), SHINee and all members of NCT. I see the NCT Dream subunit, with visuals just as beautiful as 127. I catch the NCT 127 members smiling and waving, and I make very small gestures of a wave back to them. Their smiles give me a little bit more confidence and ease some stress off of me. A while after everyone ceases talking and two lights are turned on, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

"Hello everyone! Thank you too all the staff that had to fit in this meeting in everyone's schedule, but we promise this will be the only one so no need to worry after this. As you know, we have began interning two new translators for SM Entertainment groups. Please give a warm welcome to Miwon and Minlee!" Everyone starts clapping, and I hear NCT cheering my name. I blush and smile. I also hear RV cheering Miwon's name as well, which probably means that Miwon and the girls have already met.

"These new translators will intern our most recent groups and be included in all their promotions. Miwon will be responsible for Red Velvet, and Minlee will be responsible for NCT. Please treat them kindly, they are both very fun and happy people! That should be it for our short meeting, everyone continue to work hard. Fighting!"

Everyone gets up from their seats except us and our associated groups.

"Ok guys, before Minlee and Miwon start working with you guys next week, we should all make sure we're good friends! We'll play a few bonding activities and then send you home for the day." Yuki takes the mic:

"Ok, we have sports and trust exercises for you guys to play. Miwon and RV will be playing trust exercises while Minlee and NCT play sports, and vice versa. Let's start, shall we" Miwon and the girls head out, with Miwon waving goodbye as he exits. I smile and wave back, and turn around to see NCT with stern faces.

"He's good looking."

"Minlee, even though he's handsome you can't like him. We don't approve. Only stay with us."

"You're our cute dongsaeng, we need to protect you ", Yuta says.

"Ummm don't jump to conclusions! I'll stay with you guys, don't worry." They all start to smile again.

"Looks like these games will be fun! Minlee, are you good at sports?"

"Oh yes! I am really good but really competitive, so don't be surprised okay? Especially if I beat you!"

Sumin leads us to the indoor sports area. She brings two different coloured sets of pinneys, and gives us the colours that correspond to our team. I have a blue pinney, and I see Win Win, Doyoung, Haechan and Taeil also with blue pinnies. The other team of red pinnies are Mark, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta and Johnny.

"Okay guys, we'll start off with badminton and then some soccer. Choose a partner from your team and the extra player will play in the next match."

Doyoung comes up to me first: "Minlee, let's be partners! I trust you, so you better be good."

"Aww hyung I wanted to play with Minlee"

"Haechan, maybe next game. I'll play with you after", I say. Taeil partners with Win Win, leaving Haechan alone to play for the next game.

We go first against Mark and Jaehyun. We play rock paper scissors to see who sets first, and Jaehyun wins against Doyoung. They set and I smash the birdie after a few hits back and forth. That was easy.

0-1

0-3

2-8

14-19

16-21

We win! Doyoung and I start jumping and we hug each other out of excitement. After 2 seconds we realize what we just did and quickly let go of the embrace. We don't look at each other after that but still do not reduce the excitement from winning. For some weird reason….I smiled even more after the hug and my heart races a little faster than while I was playing. What is this?

D


	8. 008: Fall

8

"How are you so good?", Mark and Jaehyun exclaim from the other side of the court.

"I just am."

"Pffftt Minlee, you sure are different."

"Well I wasn't kidding from before! I take my sports very seriously!" I take my racket and imitate it as a sword, pointing it forwards as I lunge. "Hahaaa! Let's play more-"

"NO..no, we're done...we're done", they say in unison.

"Minlee, you're amazing! My partner is the best!", Doyoung's comments somehow make their way into my heart. What is this feeling? Am I sick?

"Well, now it's my turn!", Haechan haughtily swipes Doyoung's racket and takes the birdie. "Who are we against?"

"Us! Johnny and I" Yuta and Johnny boldly take the rackets. Yuta confidently hits the birdie to our side.

Haechan misses.

He misses again.

I score after three turns. I hand the birdie over to Haechan to serve.

He misses the serve and hits the net.

"Haechan! What are you doing!?"

"Hahaha... I don't even know! Kekeke Minlee, sorry!"

"Let's take a break! Just for two seconds, please!"

"Okay sure. Seems like you guys need one!"

I go over firmly holding Haechan's wrist to the side.

"...You don't know how to play? Right?"

"...no. Minlee, your grip is warm, but it's hurting me."

I let go and pause. "Then...how about we switch partners. I'll win for you". I go over to Taeil and ask him to play. "Taeil, do you want to play with me?"

"Me..but I'm not very good..and.-"

"No no no you can't be as bad as Haechan"

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Please play with me Taeil-ah! Please! I'll grant you one wish"

"Oh ..okay.."

I grab his wrist excitedly and run back over to our side. "Okay, we're ready to play!"

The scores change drastically. Taeil is surprisingly good in badminton, which contributes to our win against Yuta and Johnny by two points. After the winning point is served, I rush over to grab Taeil's hands!

"You said you weren't good! You liar! You're amazing!"

"Really? Thank you, Minlee…-ah"

"You are! We won after all! Taeil, -" I'm cut off by Doyoung.

"So you won. Congrats!" He takes my hands off of Taeil's, and I see him looking away to hold his face. He's nice, talented..but very innocent for such an old hyung. Maybe I shouldn't be so brazen with him.

"Sumin has already called us over for the other section, let's go now!"

"Oh..okay."

Doyoung, Taeil and I run out to catch up with the rest of the group. We head to a spacious room on the third floor. Sumin tells us that the next activity is the classic trust falls. We go around one by one switching partners, each taking turns falling and holding the person's back. For the most part, it was really fun(except almost falling when it came to holding Johnny from his size), until it got to Doyoung:

"Doyoung-ah, I'm going to fall..ready?"

"Yes yes! Go ahead, I'll catch you"

And so I go. I close my eyes and stretch my hands out and lean back..falling until I feel two hands safely encapturing my body. Before I open my eyes, I feel Doyoung's hands carefully secured on my back and slightly hugging my stomach. As I am about to open my eyes and exclaim "That was really fun! Your turn now!", Doyoung softly says something that stop my trail of thought:

"You're pretty, Minlee. ..

… I didn't realize this before, but seeing you like this...I think you are really, really pretty."

He slips one of his hands from holding my back, and brushes a few strands of hair off my face. In our still positions, we stare at each other's eyes. Doyoung's eyes are unlike any others, they are large and his eyebrows gives him a very charismatic and alluring facial expression as he gazes at me.

This feeling, I couldn't differentiate if it was hormones or….love?, but it makes me want to scream as my ovaries explode. I realize I can't keep leave this conversation with a blank expression and a tomato face, so I mindlessly say what was on my mind:

"Doyoung...don't say that. I think my heart might burst." Was that too revealing?

"So...so do you like it?" What do I say? 'Yes! When you say things like that I feel something so weird,, but I love it so much!' Or do I say 'No! I don't want to say anything that might ruin our friendship so it's best to ask you never to say these things again!'

I have to say something! I have to say something.. in the middle of those two,,

"Well uh...I don't know? I just..I don't know! What do I say when you say that? What do you want me to say"

"Well..." Silence occupies our already quiet conversation, so I just take Doyoung's arm and push him in front of me.

"Here, let's not be awkward. You're handsome too Doyoung, let's just skip this part and do some trust falls!". Doyoung follows through, falling into my arms. I carefully grab him, making sure my grip on his back is firm enough that neither of us stumble(since he's so tall). After partnering with Doyoung I have my final turn with WinWin, urgently trying to forget what just happened. WinWin speaks to me in Chinese, which is more convenient for him since his Korean is not that strong.

"Minlee! When you have time, can you help me with my Korean? Please? I have trouble asking the other members because they can't understand Chinese.."

"Yes of course! Sure! Where do you want to meet?"

"Come to our dorm later next week..Friday? That's the only day without a full schedule"

"Oh great! Miwon and I also have lots of work but I think he'll allow me to leave for a few hours to help you out!"

"Thank you thank you!" His expression gleams with happiness, which I find a little pitiful. He must've been really lonely

After our trust exercises Sumin closes off the day and sends everyone home. NCT 127 leave first in a black secular van, and I start to walk home after picking up my clothes and pack all of my things from Sumin's car to a large duffle bag. I drag the bag as I walk, but I find that Miwon has run up to walk with me.

"Here, let me carry that."

"Oh, thanks. I had such a long day"

"Me too. You know, the Red Velvet girls are so hot but boy do they make me run around in circles. I'm so tired."

"NCT 127 is actually really fun. They're so down to earth and easy going...but I don't know...cultural differences? I think that's the only way to put it. And there are too many moments that are awkward."

"Oh boy...where are you walking to?" I point to the direction of my dorm. "Oh...we live pretty close. I'll walk with you until your place and then head over."

"Thank you, Miwon. Really dude."

"Nah fam we bros. You remind me of my girlfriend and sister back home so I think that we're pretty close." Girlfriend, NCT 127 would be ecstatic to hear this.

We walk over until my place and Miwon sets off. I take the elevator up and head to my dorm. For the rest of the night I unpack my items and take my long-awaited shower. During this time I think about what happened today. I think about Doyoung and my feelings for him. I don't know yet, whether this mix nervousness and happiness is just a phase of my teenage system, or whether this is is something else...something more. A crush, perhaps. Whatever it is, I need to figure it out fast.

D


	9. 009: Band-Aid

Day by day, life seems to get better. Either I'm at Miwon's dorm, or Miwon is at mine. We are overflowed with paperwork, realizing that most of the translating(when videos aren't live or overseas) are just us watching the raw videos and writing the subs as we go through each panel. Especially since both groups have comebacks during this time of year, the videos never seem to end...which also means Miwon and I have now developed a terrible sleep schedule and unhealthy eating habits. I however, braced myself for the worst and frequented with my skin care routine, avoiding the breakouts and eye bags that are becoming more prominent on Miwon's face. We've grown very close over the past month, bonding over foreign experiences and our love of Toku. There are times when NCT 127 think of him as extra or threatening, but they wouldn't - had they known that he actually has a girlfriend(he's very loyal too!). We consider ourselves as the sibling we never had, which gives us only a special level of intimacy and trust. Although I miss Leiyah, I am happy to have someone occupy her spot while we're apart.

Today is our first live translating job, where we translate on the spot the words being spoken, and where I also provide WinWin assistance in finding the right Korean words to say. WinWin and I have only met twice on occasion to study, but it was mostly very burdensome because he was always tired after his schedules, and I was tired from my work load. I promised however that I would make more effort to help him out, and that since today would be our scheduled meet, we would practice right after that.

I meet Miwon at the convenience store, where we buy juice bottles before we walk towards the SM building. We arrive after a quick four or so minutes and part ways. I head up to the fourth floor to find a complete set working on NCT 127: hair, makeup, camera work, everything. I quietly sit in an area behind the PD-nims and cameramen, but still close enough to hear to translate correctly. I see NCT 127 enter joyfully, laughing and hugging as they enter the room. They see the stations and start gasping, some even more excited at the games they see in front of them. Naturally, I smile too. NCT is a happy virus, after all, so I can't help but anticipate the fun day ahead of me. WinWin sees me first and starts to wave, and soon everyone else does too. I smile to everyone, accidentally catching glances with Doyoung. Doyoung… Doyoung smiles happily back, but I don't know how to decipher it. Is he smiling because he forgot, or is he smiling because he didn't forget? Either way, I should pay attention to my duty so that I don't disappoint NCTs fans and my reputation.. I put my confused feelings aside and get to work:

Their V-live starts and I efficiently type the live subs as they speak. NCT introduces themselves and thanks their fans for receiving the rookie award at SMA. Each member then goes one by one, saying a wish for the new year and something they'd like to do for their fans. Every member has surprisingly different answers: Yuta is more sexy and bold when he talks, but Taeil is very reserved and shy, only speaking when he is asked to. Doyoung surprisingly today, is much more talkative than usual. His voice is jumpy and his laughs are long and loud.

"Doyoung, what is making you so hyper today?"

"I think he drank too much coffee for breakfast- kekekeke"

"Hyper today? I don't know.. I am just...very happy! I get to see my favourite people today"

As I write this down I can't help but be caught off-guard. Surely he's talking about his fans., right? Not me, no no no. He's not talking about me, that's just..

But what if he is? Then..I'm one of his favourite people? Me? The thought should have been worthless to me, but yet I can feel an unconditional smile out of me. What if I am special to him? But is he special to me? ...Stop..just get back to work

I get back to translating, not letting any more "fan-service"-type remarks hinder me and my work performance speed. As I continue to work however, I see a PD-nim quietly approach me:

"Minlee-ah..can you do a quick favor for me? I'll get someone else to substitute for you while you're gone." Obviously, I agree.

"Yes, of course! What do you need?"

"I need you to get a speaker across the hallway. It's large and a little heavy, but you are nice and tall, I think you will be able to do it. I need everyone else here, and it is important because NCT 127 will need it for their next game. I'm sorry, can you do it?"

"Yes yes! I'll go." I quietly exit, avoiding any noises from interrupting the livecast and confusing the fans. I find the speaker with ease, but carrying it is a slow torture. It is large and has lots of switches, which makes it awkward to carry. I enter the room again as quietly as I can, moving towards the table that the PD-nim is directing me to put it. I quickly go to put it on the table counter, but the heaviness of the speaker doesn't match well with the speed in which I walk. I put my effort into lifting the speaker, and as I finally land it on the counter, my wrist scrapes against the table edges. I silently scream in pain, with my facial expression making up for the lack of noise - I surely would've yelled out loud had there not have been a live cast. I see three members sympathetically look at me as I go back to subbing, probably seeing me injure myself. I don't think much of the pain as I work, but immediately after the livestream ends, I begin to let out continuous "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW"s

I take off my cardigan and roll up a bit of my t-shirt underneath to find a large cut on my elbow bleeding profusely. The sight of blood scares me a little, so I rush to the washroom to find some wipes and a bandaid. I go back to the room and try to tend to my cut, hesitantly applying the wipes against my scrape. Out of nowhere, Doyoung takes my first-aid items and starts applying it to my cut himself: Doyoung, it's always you, isn't it?

"Minlee-ah, are you okay? That looks so painful..please take care of yourself. Here, let me wipe it for you"

"It's okay, it's not that painf-ooww" Though the wipe gently brushes against my cut, the moist gel from it is enough to sting a whole lot.

"See, I can tell it hurts a lot. Don't worry, I will take care of you." He applies the wipes and puts on two bandaids on my cut. "Minlee-ah, I don't like it when you are hurt or sad. Please don't hurt me like this. If you can't protect yourself from getting injured like this, I will have to protect you instead. I will not stand to see my favourite friend be in this position".

"Favourite"? Does that mean… he was...referring to me from before? "I will protect you"? What am I supposed to say when he says things like this to me? That he drives me insane? That he shakes up my heart?

"Doyoung-ah...thank you. I really mean it. Thank you." ...Thank you! Thank you for caring for me and always being here for me! Thank you for making me feel special and happy! I want to say this but I can't Because I don't know your feelings for me….and I can't decide my feelings for you too. I want to say this to you...but I don't know how. I don't know.

D


	10. 010: Restaurant

***AUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTE:**

 **GOOD NEWS: I have a new project!- NCT Imagines/One Shots! I spent some time already crafting lots of scenarios but I will start publishing them after I finish this fanfic :) requests will be open but i wont go too much in depth since like...i still need to finish this lmao**

 **Until then, please support this fanfic and i will work hard to make this first writing project a success! :) LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE, AUTHOR-NIM!**

 **AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! BUNNY DOYOUNG | SNOOPY JISUNG | VALENTINE BOY JAEHYUN/JEFFERY | FOREIGN SWAGGER JOHNNY SUH !**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IM GOING TO SCREAM BUT I CANT AKJHASLDHS JUST I AM TOO INTO THE NCT FANDOM PLS RIP MY ACADEMICS JUST RIP ME I AM DEAD**

 **LETS TALK ABOUT LOVE YEAH LET ME TALK ABOUT LOVE**

 **MAJIMAK CHUSARANG WHO ELSE IS DEAD HOW DID JISUNG GLOW UP IN LIKE 6 MONTHS BUT I LOOK THE SAME FROM LIKE 5 YEARS AGO ? UM ?**

 **OKAY YEAH SO ill stop enjoy**

 **0**

The band-aid on my elbow helps with the pain, but Doyoung's words are what's really comforting me more. I seemed to have avoided him when we were apart from each other, since the more I thought about him, the more confused I would feel. Do I like him? Do I really like him? Am I even allowed to like him? Questions like these would easily occupy my entire day, so I decided that it would be best to forget about him while I didn't see him. But now that my schedule is becoming more filled with events that require my immediate presence, I have to yet again, confront my feelings for Doyoung...Although I still haven't concluded them yet.

NCT 127 leaves to their dorm after they finish filming, but Miwon and I are still to stay to help clean. After finishing with clearing all the sets and helping our seniors, we also head back. I receive a text from Sumin that informs me that she put more money in my credit card(which I use to buy anything I need). She sends a playful text to treat myself after a long day, which I don't refuse. There's a restaurant nearby that I have been constantly eyeing, so I decide that today would be the day that I go and check it out. I text Miwon to meet me outside the building so that we can go together as my treat.

Miwon and I finish quickly and walk to the restaurant. It is small but comfortable, selling a range of Korean rices and noodles, as well as fried chicken. We decide to order a combo that includes one fried chicken, two kimbap rolls, and two kimchi fried rices. We eat and talk about our days, and also about our lives before we travelled to Korea. Miwon tells me more about his adventures with his girlfriend, which sparks my interest to ask him for advice on how to deal with my feelings:

"...Miwon?"

"Mm?"

"...how did you ask your girlfriend out?"

"Oh..uh..it was pretty..bad. As you obviously know, I'm a cool guy, but in front of the girl you like, you act and feel like someone else completely. I am usually confident and straightforward, but I was too shy to even talk to her. Instead, I just conveyed my feelings doing small but bold actions. I sent her a love note, and I also always offered to help her with her homework. She was in one of my classes, so whenever I had the opportunity after school to talk to her, I would buy her a drink or snack from the nearest cafe. We became good friends, and on one typical day, I got the courage to actually ask her out. She obviously agreed of course. She even kissed my on the cheek two days later!"

"How did you realize that what you felt for her was love,, and not just some phase?"

"Is something going on? Why going so deep all of a sudden?"

"Just...I don't know. There's this..person...and..I just can't decide how I feel for him. I've never really...felt this way before but I'm not entirely sure that what I'm doing is correct anyways"

"It's NCT, right? Minlee man.."

"...so are you going to help me or should I just stop talking."

"Nah, I was just playing before. Minlee, you know, if you feel you're confused about what you feel, honestly the best advice I could give you is to take it slow. Give your feelings time to decide on their own...and this person would also need the time to decide their feelings for you. Don't rush."

"...I guess you're right. I guess that I become more impatient with myself as more days pass, but maybe I should just let myself be...okay.."

"Trust me, you'll see. It took me two years, so just chillax." He gnaws off the last of the chicken, and I unwillingly eat the rest of the kimbap. I pay for the meal and we both make our way back to our rooms. By this time I am exhausted, but I already promised WinWin to help him today. I text NCTs number to see if they're still awake, and they reply that they are. I inform them that I'll be at my place in five minutes. I hurriedly arrive home and organize my room so that it is adequate for guests.

A text arrives: "Is it alright if you come here? Our manager would never let us go to someone else's place if we're supposed to be home" Man. All that cleaning for nothing

"Ok. I'll come" Shoot. I'll have to see ALL of NCT 127! I'll have to see Doyoung…

I bring my laptop and knock on the door. Taeil opens the door with a smile on his face, and warmly welcomes me inside. Their dorm structure is similar to mine, also having a large work desk in the same place I have mine. WinWin happily greets me as well, and we get right to it. I open a few sites with beginner level Korean, and I teach him to the best of my ability. He quickly understands lessons, although it takes him longer to apply it to the speaking language. We diligently work and work, being interrupted at times from the loudness of the other members. Everyone else is in a different room, with a member coming to watch my lesson once in a while. After around an hour of working, the members all come out:

"WinWin, our manager allowed us to go out to eat! Let's go! Minlee, you can come too!", Jaehyun says joyfully.

"No! I want to stay here with Minlee. I am learning so much!"

"I ate already, so I'll stay here with WinWin too!"

"Ok...just don't do anything weird…"

They all leave, and WinWin and I get back to work. I look at the clock: 11:30pm. Wow. I should be sleeping by now, and so should the rest of NCT 127.

"You're tired right, WinWin? We can stop now if you would like."

"No! It's okay, I am not that tired." His statement contradicts his actions, as he goes to lay down his head and rest it on the table.

"Okay fine. After this last exercise we'll finish for today? Call?"

"Call.", he murmurs.

I open the last site, but it refuses to load. I try refreshing the page but nothing happens.

"Hmm..I think I need to update my laptop. This usually happens when I haven't updated my laptop to the latest version. Just give me five minutes, sorryyy."

I click on the update button which restarts my laptop after the meter goes to 100%. While I wait, I also rest my head on the table. I feel my blinks becoming heavy, but I force myself to stay awake . I'll just rest my head too until the laptop finishes updating…

I open my eyes, shifting my head to look at the clock... OOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM I SLEPTISLEPTISLEPTISLEPTISLEPTINTHEIRROOMISLEPT I DIDNTTHINKIWOULDACTUALLYSLEEPBUTISLEPT. I jolt myself up, feeling stupidity, regret and shock all at once. WHATWILLITELLTHEMEMBERS HOWWILLIEXPLAINMYSELFTOTHEM OMGIAMGOINGTOBEBOOTEDFROMMYJOB OHMYGOOMGOMGOMGO SO O DE AD ! I could almost feel my tears coming out to express how humiliated I am, but I realize that no one is in the dorm.. ?

I look around and I find a note next to my laptop:

"We hope you had a sweet dream. It's okay, both of you slept on the table but we know this was accidental kekeke. See you later, we have somewhere to be!" Ohmygod.

I take my laptop and run to my dorm. I suffocate myself in pillows to dwell in my error. As I put my arms on my face, I realize something else: I'm wearing a sweater that isn't mine. It seems that perhaps one of the members must have wrapped my in it in my sleep to keep me warm throughout the night. It is cute and sky blue, with a distinct masculine scent. I wonder who could have been behind this kind gesture. Taeil? Jaehyun?

Maybe...

Doyoung?

DD


	11. 011: Cheesecake

_How am I supposed to face them now? Should I just bail on WinWin today? But that's not nice...and he really does need your help._

I grab my phone to send a text:

 **"** **Hi...um I'm really really sorry for what happened last night. It was my fault and I take full responsibility for my mistake. I will understand if I receive any punishment or if WinWin feels uncomfortable with me teaching him.,,,i'm really sorry ;-;"**

 **"** **kekeke Minlee, don't worry: you didn't do anything wrong. You were even a quiet sleeper! XD WinWin wants you to keep your promise to continue helping him, so see you tonight! Make sure to take a nap though! -** ** _Yuta_** **"**

 _Phew._ Although my error has been forgiven, I still can't take the guilt away for doing such a thing. I settle to prove how much I truly am sorry by buying them a cheesecake tonight.

 _Knock knock._ This time, it's me knocking on NCT 127's door. Feels weird..

WinWin loudly opens the door. "Minlee!-cheesecake!?"

"Aha yes...I want to give this to you to show you how sorry I am for..yesterday.. I'm really sorry!"

"Minlee!-you brought strawberry cheesecakeeeeee! Finally! I was craving this so much! I will eat this deliciously today! Everyone come!"

"Minlee!" after "Minlee!" follow from all the members. _Why are they acting so normal? As if I didn't sleep in their room yesterday?_

"Okay Minlee, lets go study!"

"Ah yes..maybe you guys should eat first and then we study?"

"No! Let's study first and then eat and play together!"

"Oh ..okay.. Let's start then! I have lots of Korean sentence structure worksheets!"

WinWin completes his worksheets and asks for more. As I quickly search up some practice tests online, WinWin asks about the band-aid on my elbow:

"Did you hurt yourself recently?"

"Oh this..yeah..I scraped my elbow before our meeting last time, but I was wearing a sweater so you couldn't see it. Doyoung helped me put it on, hehe"

"Doyoung?"

"Yeah.. it was so kind of him...he is always so kind to me….and why are you speaking in Chinese! Korean please!"

"Doyoung is always caring for me too. He would make a great boyfriend if I were a girl!" _yeahhhh don't say that._

Doyoung comes out of the room upon hearing his name:

"Doyoung Doyoung Doyoung...why are you guys saying my name?"

"Oh! Minlee was just telling me how your kind self helped her elbow when she was in pain."

"Ah that..Of course, I _would do anything_ for Minlee! Minlee, you know that right?"

"O-oh yes,,thanks Doyoung. So-so kind as usual"

He warmly smiles at me with two peace signs held against his cheeks.

"So … what are you doing?"

"Minlee was finding me more Korean practice! I am improving so much because of this teacher's help!" Winwin puts his elbow on my shoulder, but Doyoung takes the hand off

"WinWin! Don't do..that! You have to ask her before you do things like that!...

...you know what?! I think maybe you guys have studied too much today! Let's just stop and continue tomorrow! This is a great time to eat cake, haha! Everyone: time to eat!" Doyoung acts surprisingly flustered and urgent with his actions and words. _Why is he suddenly suggesting all these things? Is he against us studying together? Maybe he didn't like what I did last night…._

"Oh boy, I am soo excited to eat!" Johnny runs to the kitchen to grab a knife and forks.

"It's been a while since we had time to eat happily and talk! Minlee, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" says Taeyong

"Me? Hmm I don't have much to say from my time in Korea, but I have tons of stories to tell from my life in Canada!"

"Say it! I miss Vancouver so much...the weather must be as crazy as usual~~"

"Oh my Mark, you don't even know" And so, I retell to NCT 127 my entire life story. I tell them the funny events, like when I fell 68 times in one day because of the ice on the ground. I tell them how I got into Mensa, and ironically how I once utterly failed a math test because of my overconfidence. I tell them about my adventures with Leiyah to different cities and the weekly restaurant outings to different cultured cuisines. I also tell them about Miwon, and how he has a girlfriend. I tell them about how nice he is and how loyal he is to his girlfriends. Laughs, gasps and silence from NCT 127 come frequent, which makes me think that they are enjoying my narrated autobiography.

"Minlee, have you ever had a boyfriend" Haechan points out after I speak about Miwon.

"No! No! I ….. I ..don't know how it feels to be in love, actually. One day, I hope I will."

"You know, we don't know either! Kekekeke, we all have no love lives! Just trainee and school ones."

"Wou-

would you like to have a boyfriend, Minlee?" Doyoung asks.

"W-w-w-what? Bo-bo-boyfr-iend? …"

"Yes." Doyoung looks straight at me. His eyes pierce my heart, making me want to throw myself on him, but also makes me want to curl myself up and hide.

"I've always wanted to have a love life like a character in my favorite books. The man always compliments the main character, making her always feel warm. He boldly makes a move, and confidently exhibits his love for her. I want a romance like that...maybe one day. Although right now, I just want to take my life on one day at a time….oh yes! Taeil, remember! You still have a wish for me to grant?"

"Wish? What wish? Taeil, what will you wish?"

"Ah..the wish

"Don't wish anything weird okay! I'm watching you!" Doyoung suddenly exclaims. His actions today are confusing me. _He's usually so confident and straight-forward with his feelings.._

"I'll think of something. But we should start getting ready for bed, we have another schedule tomorrow too."

"Okay then. WinWin, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

I finish packing my stuff after helping clean up the area from our mini meal. I say goodbye and head out the door. As I turn the knob, Taeil taps my shoulder.

"Minlee, I know my wish."

"Sure! What will it be?"

"Minlee, you are a great friend to all of us. We have never experienced this before, since most people treat us like idols and think of us differently. But you..are different. It is almost as if you never knew we were idols in the first place. You are cheerful, and helpful, and down-to-earth and smart and funny. You are a really good friend to all of us.

Minlee, please: stay with us forever. That is my wish."


	12. 012: Ice-Cream

***AUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTE:**

 **FEBRUARY 14 2017** **AN ICONIC DAY FOR THE NCT FANDOM: JAEHYUN IS NOW 20(OUT OF HIS 'TEN'S OPPA WAIT FOR ME), NCT (DREAM) HAD THEIR FIRST WIN, I SCREAMED AND CRIED AND DIED AND also got destroyed from a math test**

 **I EVEN MADE THIS DAY MY NEW PHONE PASSWORD !**

 **its okay for me to tell you this.. because well,,lol**

"Again? You're here again? You've been coming almost everyday to see WinWin..."

"Uh..well yes. WinWin still needs a lot of help. We dealt to meet as many times as our schedules can allow us to study Korean."

"But still...don't you think this is too excessive? You _always_ meet! It's not fai-I mean, I think WinWin is improving alot with his Korean, so meeting this many times is really unnecessary. And plus, you never even hang out with us unless you have a break or you come for live translations. It's just WinWin, WinWin, WinWin!"

"AHah..well, Doyoung... I mean, all I want to do is to help and not interfere in your ways too much..I'm just doing my best to help my friend! If another member asked for help I would definitely give them the same attention as I'm giving to WinWin."

"Wha-really? Minlee, now that I think of it, I also need help wi-"

"Minlee! Let's study now!"

"Okay! Let's talk later, Doyoung!"

I wasn't sure if I enjoyed this conversation or felt embarrassed from it. Helping WinWin improve his Korean was really my sole motivation, but after a few weeks, another motivation came up. Maybe, I was also happy to see all the other NCT members, and have a chance to actually see them all the time. Every time I would knock on the door, another part of me hoped slightly that it would be Doyoung who opened the door. That I would get another chance to talk to Doyoung, and grow closer. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but it makes me happy to pass each day after day.

WinWin and I study, as usual. Six months have passed. NCT has stopped their promotions, so I usually go over to help Miwon with his work(His internship is four years, so he's assigned more than one group). As I take my endeavors day by day, I seem to be more focused and organized. I've also accumulated a nice sum of money from my interning, since I never have the real motivation to leave my dorm unless I'm starving to death. Today however, I wanted to spend lavishly on the more expensive convenience store items.

"Hey WinWin, I'm downstairs to the convenience store in like 10 minutes, okay? I'm craving spicy food."

"It's okay, we can finish early today. Would you like our PD-nim to order us food instead?"

"Oh no no it's okay! I have money and I don't want to be a hassle. Plus, it's been a while since I got some fresh air. I'll just go."

"Sure then. See you next week!" WinWin helps me pack my things, and opens the door for me to leave.

"Wait Minlee, you're leaving? You barely spent an hour.."

"Ah..well.. I'm just hungry."

"Hungry? So am I! Let's go together!"

"Okay then." _Okay then_!

"You know..there's this amazing food truck nearby..it sells really nice street food. How much money do you have?"

"Hmm...about 30 000 won?"

"Oh great! That's way more than enough! I would treat you but I...don't have any money. Anywho, whenever I do have money, I always go to this place.."

"Okay then, let's go!"

Doyoung leads me almost 10 minutes away from the convenience store, to a black cart with an old ahjussi holding presumably his grandson. I smile at the young boy and he smiles back, holding up his hand. I take his small hand and wiggle it around, laughing at the comparison between mine and a mere toddles.

"Minlee, looks he has fallen in love with you, haha"

"What nonsense? Oh Doyoung…"

"Just kidding.. Ahjussi, we'll take three tteokbokkis and two fish cake soups"

"...Three?"

"Do you think I'll be full with only one serving? I'll pay you back next time!"

"..it's okay. I'll treat you this time, you don't need to pay me"

"Okay thanks!" As soon as the ahjussi puts the child down, he starts to cry. I move to cheer up the boy, but I see that Doyoung beats me to it. He picks up the boy and pats his back. He starts to sing a lullaby and moves all around to quiet the toddler. Looking at him like this, taking care of a child makes my heart pound. Doyoung showcasing a caring and masculine image makes me crush on him more. _Is it because of the action that I feel this way? Or am I really, actually falling in love?_

"You two are such a good couple. You would be amazing if you had children."

"COUPLE!? NOO! AHJUSSI, WE'RE NOT-"

"We're still young", Doyoung interrupts. "Thank you for the compliment though. It's really just your child, he has good taste for people!" The ahjussi laughs.

"Hahaha, well, enjoy your food! Come again!" Doyoung takes his servings and I take mine, bringing them to an outdoor seating area.

"It's good, right?"

"Yes! It's so good but..Doyoung, what was that over there? Didn't you get embarrassed too?"

"Was I supposed to? I don't feel a thing! Hey, I'm in a good mood today, lets go get ice cream for our walk back!"

"What? Isn't that too late? And shouldn't we buy for everyone then? I don't have that much money though.."

"Oh don't worry! They won't mind, we spend all our lives in the same rooms anyway. It feels good to have some alone time!"

"Well then..in that case, let's find a place with green tea ice cream!"

"Yes! I love that flavour, but we never buy it since Mark doesn't like it..but today I'll be able to reunite with it~~"

We laugh and eat. We find a place nearby and buy two miniature cups of matcha ice cream with wooden spoons attached to the side. We walk in silence back to the apartment, individually concentrating on the scenery around us.

"Hey Minlee, remember what you said today? About the….tutoring?"

"Mhm", I sound as I put the last spoon of ice cream in my mouth. Doyoung takes the cups and runs over to throw it in a garbage bin. He comes back and continues his thought:

"Help me with English! I have been studying for almost four months but I have made no progress, and Johnny hyung is not helping me at all. I see how helpful you are to WinWin, so pleaasee teach me!"

"Oh sure!..I just have to fit it in my schedule. Hmm...WinWin and I said we'd meet next week, but I am free before that.. Thursday evening-6pm? Is that okay?"

"Oh yes!"

"Okay great! Hmm I'll prepare some things and come over to you by then."

"Actually, you don't need to. I have already bought books and practice workpages, but it's just that I need help understanding them. I'll come over then to your place so you don't need to worry."

"Oh..uh okay!"

"And don't worry, I won't 'accidentally' sleep on your desk, kekeke"

"Psssshhh.. Deal then! Make sure to bring me a housewarming gift since I'm hosting!"

"Okay deal! See you then." Doyoung and I make our ways to our rooms. I quietly close the door, placing my back against the door to exhale. _Woah. Am I actually going to do this? See Doyoung more often without confessing? Just keeping it in as friends, just waiting for my heart to explode? Ah...man._

 **D**


	13. 013: English

***AUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTE:**

 **OMG THANKS GUYS I THOUGHT THIS WASTE FIC WOULD GET 20 VIEWS AND JUST ! ILL WORK HARDDDDDDDD**

 **Also YALL UM I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT TO MAKE FRIENDS ! SO LIKE IF YALL HAVE TUMBLR FOLLOW MEEE!** **I ALSO HAVE GOOGLE HANGOUTS TOO**

 **Ok THENKEUU enjoy the chapter today! Early update(its 2am rn lmeow) because well idk**

"Doyoung! You brought me coffee? Thank you, but it's not even that late.."

"Ah well..I thought to buy it just in case it gets late. We have a lot of things to do today!"

"I guess so.. Well anyways, come in! I was just programming before you came."

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Yeah! Come see! I made this cool code that acts like an ask-an-8-ball! Just press the button, and it will give you a yes or no answer. Want to try?"

"No...my luck is never that good anyways. But Minlee, that must have taken such a long time! You're so talented…"

"Ahah, not really! I'm only good because it's been a hobby of mine for a long time. You'll also be great at English after practicing with me for a while. WinWin says that I'm a great teacher!"

"..Again with your WinWin? Do you have to mention him here?"

"..okay I'll stop..now, show me what practice you've been doing."

"Oh uh okay." Doyoung takes a large workbook from his bag, showing me 12 completed pages. "First, can you check these over? I don't know whether what I've done so far is right or wrong.."

"Oh sure! Hmmm, I guess you're free to do anything then while I check. Give me..10 minutes?"

"Okay." I correct Doyoung's papers, which for the most part, are correct. His vocabulary, verb tenses and sentence structure is usually right, but his grammar still needs work. I continue to revise as Doyoung snoops around my room, startling me for a second; After a while, I realize that my dorm is so uninteresting that I really have nothing to hide.

"Wait,...what is this?" Doyoung takes out the sweater that was left on me when I slept over at NCTs dorm.

"Oh...I forgot about this. Someone put this on me when I ..you know..slept .. but I didn't know who, so I just kept it with me. It's not like I didn't want to return it...I did clean it too..it's just I personally wanted to thank that person for their kindness."

"Me."

"What?"

"Thank me." Doyoung gives the sweater to me.

"Oh..it was you? Well….thank you, Doyoung. Really. This act really made me feel of NCT as a real family, like I finally fit in. But what do you want me to do with this sweater now?"

"I want you to keep it. You seem to have more significance with it than I did. And plus, I want you to always remember me with this sweater."

"Oh..thanks. I will, I guess. Okay, well for your completed work, you made some mistakes. Before I start teaching you, let me explain your mistakes and the correct forms. Here...come sit down here." I lift a chair and put it next to mine, resting the workbook on the desk for the both of us to see. Doyoung puts his head on the desk.

"Are you tired already? Is this why you bought coffee?"

"No..it's just..more comfortable this way. You can explain, I can see fine from where I am."

"Well, okay then." I explain his mistakes, circling and highlighting errors. His responses are just "hms" to signal that he's paying attention. "Doyoung, are you actually paying at- wait..why aren't you looking at the pages? What are you staring at?" _Why are you staring at me? Stop that!_

"You. I'm staring at you. Because you're beautiful."

"...wh-what?"

"You're beautiful Minlee, do you know that? Your eyes are beautiful, even when you wear glasses. Your hair is always so beautiful even when you wear a bun. Even though your clothes are never revealing, they still make me curious. I want to know more about you, and it drives me crazy everyday."

"Beautiful? Doyoung, please don't say that. Don't say that..unless you really mean it..unless you think -"

"Unless what? Unless I think I'm serious? I am serious. I am really, really serious. Everything about you is beautiful, Minlee. Haven't you realized? Are you just that oblivious? I … like you. I want to do everything with you. I thought I would be okay, just living as friends. But then you kept coming for WinWin. And I felt..jealous and mad. I don't know why, but I didn't like it when you guys acted so close. I wanted to be WinWin at that moment, I also wanted to receive your affection. When you are with someone else, you drive me crazy. When you are with me too, you drive me crazy. And recently, I realized that this feeling is not a normal feeling...It is the feeling when a man likes a woman."

"Doyoung, what are you doing? What can I say now...I also...really like it when you are around me. You have helped me alot and I feel like I am most comfortable with you. But..what? Do you...actually...like m-"

"Yes. Minlee, I like you." Doyoung stands up and takes out his hand towards mine. "Take my hand." I take his hand, and he pulls me up towards his body. My heart pounds almost as if someone plugged a stereo into it. _I'm sure Doyoung can hear this ticking time bomb of a heart ready to die._ Doyoung then lets go of my hand, and embraces me with both his hands. Unexpectedly, I also wrap my arms around his back.

"Doyoung, I like you too. But I don't know what to do."

"It's okay. I will show you what to do." Doyoung takes his arms from around my back and wraps them on my face. He bends closer to me, with our heads being millimeters apart. _Oh my god. I know where this is going. Is this happening? Will he really ...kiss me?_ Doyoung's eyes find mine. He smiles and brushes a few strands off my face. He takes one of his hands to take off my glasses, lightly dropping it on the bed behind us. He put his hand back on my face, and leans in closer - until his lips touch mine. Doyoung locks his lips with mine, kissing me with urgency. I, on my part, do absolutely nothing and instead, let him do whatever he wants. In my position where I am too shy to participate but too shy to drop out, stand helplessly in love as Doyoung kisses me. He takes his lips of of mine, and lightly pecks me on the cheek.

"Sorry. I really wanted to study English today… I didn't think it would happen today..but I guess it did.

Starting from today, you're mine.

Minlee, today I will confess to you: I like you, alot."

 ****8SAFISUFH DONT YOU JUST WISH YOU WERE MINLEE I MADE UP THIS GIRL YET I HATE HER SO MUCH I cant**

 **D**


	14. 014: First Day

***AUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTE:**

 **Idk guys i am literally having the s***tiest day ever i just got destroyed on a test i studied so much for and im so tired and i have more tests to study for and im just really stressed - so i think there will only be one chapter update this week ^^ im sorry and im so grateful for all the support and i promise ill repay the extra chapter in the upcoming weeks askjh hwaiting!**

 **nct second win ajkhsfkhj im so proud of my boys**

 **4**

"So...today is our first day then?"

"W-what? First day? Of what?"

"...what? You don't know what that means?"

Silence breaks out for a few seconds. _What 'first day'?_

"...english studies?...isn't today our first day?"

"It means our first day of dating!"

"DATING! What!? We can't date!"

"Why not? You basically _threw_ yourself at me! Don't you want to date me?" I hit Doyoung's shoulder.

"I didn't throw myself at you….its more like you threw yourself at me! You _….._ me first!"

"I….what? What did I do first?"

"..You know."

"I don't remember...if you can't tell me, _show me."_ Doyoung sticks his cheek out with his eyes closed. _He knows what he did first. He's just playing with me._ I push his cheek out of my face with his finger.

"Study English or leave." The only words able to leave my mouth also seem to be the driest.

"Oh Minlee, you're such a rookie at this. You clearly have never dated before. Well, okay, I haven't either, but seriously, what are you doing? We just confessed our love for each-other and you're telling me to study?! We can't do that now, let's do it next time. Let's just spend tonight together."

"Aren't we...usually always together? And studying is a good idea because it won't be awkward."

"Awkward? Who said we're awkward? You seem just fine being a roadkill right now..pfft"

"Well how else can we pass the time? Sit down and do nothing? Asking each-other what our favorite colours are?

"Ah, no. Not really what couples do on their first day. It's more like this:" Doyoung starts walking towards me, in a confident and haughty manner. His bold steps forward set me aback, taking me a few steps backward. Staring into my eyes, he takes his right hand and puts it above my shoulder, setting the palm of his hand to the wall behind me.

"This feeling now, is how it should feel on a first day like this. Do you see?"

"A- - -ah, yes." I suddenly find a shortage of words to say as I face Doyoung's stare."

"..well I mean, the mood seems right...How about you kiss me now? My lips are..close to yours right now, and our hearts are beating as one. It's only good that you pay back the deed, you know."

"Whaa! Yeah, no! That's enough Doyoung! How about you come again another day for that!" I bend under his straightened hand, escaping my trapped position. Although my heart has exploded a million and one times in that single interaction, I still feel unready to make my own moves. I grab Doyoung by his elbow and escort him outside.

I fake yawn. "Oh wow look it's getting late and it's impolite of you to be here at a guest's house for this long. Let's text later and talk about our next meeting. Maybe we can have it at your dorm so you can actually be productive haha! Bye Doyoung!"

"Okay okay I'm leaving. No...goodbye kiss?"

"Nope! Bye!"

"Hmph fine. My girlfriend Minlee is being stubborn today but I'm sure you'll be begging me for attention sooner or later. Thank you for today! Goodbye!"

"Yes yes thank you too. Night!" I lightly push the door closed. I go to my desk and one-shot the remaining coffee left, and fall to my bed. _What. A. Day_

A short while later, my phone starts buzzing uncontrollably, as if it's been possessed by the vibrate option. I reach to get my phone to see a stream of continuous texts from Doyoung:

 **-Minlee**

 **Minlee**

 **Minlee**

 **Minlee**

 **Minlee**

 **-hello hi what**

 **-I arrived home safely :3**

 **-...**

 **-Are you going to sleep now?**

 **-zzzzz im already asleep kekeke**

 **-I guess I must sleep too then. Good night, my dear girlfriend.**

 **-...yeah dont say that. Ill delete your number**

 **-girlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriendgirlfriend**

 **-...**

 **-just kidding! I just love you so much! 3**

 **3 good night, doyoung-ah**

 **-good night**

 **M**

 **I**

 **N**

 **L**

 **E**

 **E**

 **Ok good night**

 **Did you fall asleep?**

 **Make sure to dream of me…**

 **But don't have weird dreams**

 **Or you can..**

 **Nevermind**

 **Ok goodnight**

 **Ok bye**

I smile helplessly as I read through the collective spam messages Doyoung sends. _Should I send one last message….maybe I should..but then he'll spam me for the rest of the night..and i actually do want some sleep ... nahh you shouldn't_

Just as I am about to close my phone, it dings once again with a new message. _Oh god, is Doyoung going to spam me all night?_ When I check the message however, it turns to be from the NCT staff group chat. The PD-nim sends:

 **-2017-03-01 - 2017-03-20: NCT overseas trip to China. All staff attending.**

 _All staff attending? That means I'm going! That means I ...only have two days to prepare!_

 **D**


	15. 015: Airport

**5**

 _Clothes….toiletries…..money…..laptop….books...binders…..check check check._

With only five minutes until Sumin pulls up, I frantically run around making sure I have everything for the trip. I count all my chargers, and stuff my pencil case with about ten times more pencils than it usually has. I also make sure that my delicate ramen packets are in a position where they won't get squished in my suitcase, since I _do hate_ eating soup with crumbled ramen noodles.

 _Ding!_

My phone notifies me that it's time to go down. I take my suitcase and carry-on knapsack, and make my way out. As I walk through the hall, I fix my eyes on NCTs dorm. Doyoung… what a sweet boyfriend. We never had much chance after two days ago to talk, but he always sends me daily messages wishing I have a good morning/afternoon/breakfast/lunch/dinner/evening/night/..… you name it. Annoying, but super, super cute. It makes me feel bad though, I'm never the one to text first and my replies are just emoticons. _I never thought I'd be a play-hard-to-get-girlfriend, but I really can't do anything about that..I'm just too busy. I hope I'll spend more time with Doyoung in China…_

I hurriedly rush down and see Sumin's car already waiting for me to put my luggage in.

"You could've texted me saying you were here! I would've been here earlier then.."

"I knew I wouldn't have had to. You're so punctual, dude! Always on time anyway.

Okay, get your stuff in. Sit in the back seat so you can have space to sleep."

I load my things in the trunk, and get in the backseat of her car. I sit straight up at first, but after 10 minutes of slow driving, I lay my head to occupy the entire back row.

"Sorry...this is really un-mannerful of me…"

"Nahhh don't worry! I don't mind as long as your feet are still on the floor. Plus..it's 5:30am...I can see how tired you must be."

"Yeah...I feel even more sorry for NCT. I wonder when they left.."

"Pretty early, to be honest. They had to go with their stylists to try out their outfits and makeup. They'll still be on the same plane as all of us though."

"Really!? That's nice."

"Yeah...why are you so excited? Has my dongsaeng finally started to fall in love?"

"Ahhh what?! No no no I don't know I can't hear you goodnight!"

"Kssss.. Okay, good night. Sleep well."

My body is shaken left and right.

"Bro are you dead? Why can't you wake up when I tell you to?! How can someone fall into such a deep sleep in 20 minutes?!"

"Oh, oh gosh sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!"

"Ahaha, it's fine I was only kidding...mostly.. Get your stuff okay while I get a cart to put them in."

I take out all the luggage from the trunk and close the car doors, and Sumin comes back after a few seconds with a cart. We both pile them on, balancing each one so that they won't fall off when we start to move. We head to the luggage station to give our suitcases, and we go to sit down as we wait for the others to arrive.

"Want coffee?"

"Ah...sure! Thanks unnie!"

Sumin leaves, which allows me time to craft a nice message for Doyoung:

 **-Doyoung, hope you are feeling okay...see you soon! :)**

 ** _(read)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Oh, my girlfriend is taking good care of me! I will be strong for you!**

 **\- Are you tired?**

 **\- A little, but I can survive!1**

 **\- ok then ttyl**

 **\- noooooooooooo stayyyyy with meeeeeeeeeeee**

 **\- . ..only for a little bit**

 **\- Lets try to sit together on the plane!**

 **\- uhhhh that will be hard...and plus, no one should know yet!**

 **\- we won't be obvious! Just sit with me! Say you're going to teach me English!**

 **-ok.. Ok byebyebe**

 **-huh!? Ok bye.. 33333333####33**

 **"** Coffee time!"

"Wahhh thanks! How much longer do we need to wait?"

"About half an hour more? The airplane is scheduled to leave before next hour, so they'll start to call us in maybe 30 minutes."

"..Hmm okay. Do we need to meet everyone first?"

"Ahaha of course not. If passengers see idols everyone will go nuts, believe me. The others will come in through another door."

"Yeah...that makes sense. Okay, so uh, where are we sitting?"

"Well since this is a private airplane, we can technically choose where to sit as long as the seat isn't already occupied. Where do you want tos it?"

"Well...Doyoung and I wanted to study e-en-english….so um,,"

"You want to sit next to Doyoung? Hmmmm….Haechan and Johnny are sitting on both ends...but you can sit next to Miwon! He sits really close to them.."

"Ahh okay, that's fine." _Ah, Doyoung will be sad._

"Besides, you too will be sharing a hotel room."

"WHA-?!"

"Don't worry, you two will have different beds. It's just how SM likes it….You should sleep some more now, airplane turbulence is bad.."

Sumin and I start making our way through the tunnel that connects to the airplane seats. We seem to be the last one, since the airplane is full with staff and idols. Sumin tells me to keep walking straight until I see Miwon. I catch a glimpse of him waving for my attention, so I go over to sit in my spot. Almost immediately after, a text message:

 **-NOOOOO**

 **-its ok…**

 **-NOOOOO SIT WITH MEE.**

 **-how?**

 **-ILL TELL HAECHAN TO MOVE**

 **-ah…wait**

"Hey Miwon, you know, Haechan loves Toku."

"Man really!? Damn I would love to verse him then..too bad.

"Actually, not 'too bad'.

Haechan-ah, want to play Toku multiplayer?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Okay then, switch spots with me and you can!"

Haechan and I switch spots, which now seats me next to Doyoung. He firmly takes my hard and curls his fingers between mine.

"Hehe."

"...well then.."

"Minlee, I hope this flight is a good experience for you. Hehe."

"I hope it will be too...Don't do anything weird, please." I say as I also curl my fingers into his.

 **D**


	16. 016: Airplane

"So...how was your morning?"

"Ahhh ,, great Minlee! We tried on so many different clothes! I'm so tired though.."

"Well, if you want, you can rest on my ..shoulder."

"Wahh...oh my goodness, I get to do that? Well in that case…" Doyoung takes out the blanket and pillow bag that's provided under every seat, and puts the pillow on my knees. He puts his head on the pillow, and pulls the blanket over his entire body. "You're so warm and comfortable!" Haechan sees Doyoung laying on my lap, and confronts Doyoung:

"Yah! What are you doing?!"

"What?! I'm sleeping! And Minlee said it was okay!"

"You guys look like you're dating or something!"

"NO! We're not!" I stammer.

"Just finish your game, maknae-ah."

"No..I want to sleep too..Minlee, do you have room?!"

"NO, she doesn't. Go away." Under the blanket, Doyoung hardens his grip on my hand. His protectiveness is cute.

"Lets just all sleep" I say. "I'm also tired. Goodnight" My thoughts seem to be the same amongst everyone, because everyone starts opening their blanket packs to sleep as well. It looks like everyone will sleep for the remaining two hours, so the lights start dimming. I also take my pack, trying not to suffocate Doyoung, and lay on him as he lays on me. I close my eyes, hoping to get a good two hours of shut eye so that I am ready for the day ahead.

My eyes open. I check the clock...Oh come on... _How did I sleep only 30 minutes?!_ I look around to see Haechan, Johnny, and Miwon fast asleep, and everyone else also looking as dead as they are. What to do now, I think as I pet Doyoung's hair. I stare at him… _Oh man, he's so cute...and nice..and funny...His face is so calm and beautiful asleep, and all of that is right by my side_. I look around frantically once more, making sure everyone is asleep...and I lower my body to lightly kiss his cheek. _Good god, did_ _ **I**_ _just kiss him?! I hope no one saw…._

Doyoung starts to squirm, as if the kiss has suddenly awoken him. _Yeah,...he totally felt me kiss him._ He gets up from my now completely numb lap, and sits on his seat.

Doyoung rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"That was so cute. Do that again."

"Eh?!"

"That kiss. It woke me up and I'm very happy now. One..more please!" He whispers.

"...ah...I'll feel weird…"

"Please...for me?"

"Ok.." I reach over to his cheek and kiss it again. He takes both his hands and covers his cheeks, looking embarrassed and ecstatic at the same time.

"Again!" I kiss his cheek again. "OK...Last time! Again!" Laughing, I kiss him yet again.

"My turn now." He kisses me on the cheek, and I turn away from embarrassment.

"Ok let's stop now. I wanted to sleep but then you..woke up…"

"Ok then...sleep on my shoulder then." He takes his blanket and covers me with it. I lean on his shoulders and close my eyes.

"What are you going to do when you get to the hotel?"

"Well, I don't have a schedule today so Miwon and I will just unpack and get ready for dinner..and then probably sleep.."

"'Miwon and I?'"

"MMm..we're sharing the hotel room."

"WHAT?! No."

"Trust me. We are both taken individuals with work to do. Nothing will happen."

"Ok…."

"If I had the option, I would have taken my own room, but I promise that I won't do anything."

"You know my number. Call me if Miwon is acting weird and I'll run right over!

"Mmm" I say, as I doze to sleep on Doyoung.

The lights turn on, which signals the end of the flight. Everyone gets in a hectic mess gathering their things and exiting the plane. Doyoung grabs my hand one final time before leaving with the rest of NCT 127. Miwon and I head out together, getting into our assigned van after picking up our cases.

"Are you going to go with the rest of the staff for dinner. I kind of don't want to."

"Same..but I don't have food."

"I have ramen! If our hotel has a microwave I think we can eat in then."

"Okay call! So umm...how was your mini date?" Miwon winks

"Ah what?!"

"Bro...I totally saw all of that. You remind me of my girlfriend and I when we first dated."

"...don't tell anyone."

"Sureee… Looks like you have to explain to me what went down once we arrive!"

"...ahhh fine fine. Only because you helped me, I guess."

And so, after we arrived in our room, I retold the entire story as we unpacked the little things we had in our luggage. When explaining, I felt happy. But some sort of feeling inside, I also felt nervous. Not nervous, but scared. What if...this is somehow,,really...how people say- **_too good to be true?_**

 **D**


	17. 017: Radio Station

**7**

"Minlee wake up! You're late!"

"AH! WHAT TIME IS IT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD", I say as I jolt out of bed.

"Kekeke, just kidding, I knew you would wake up as soon as I would say that."

"...snake!"

Although I wasn't too happy being awoken on such a stressful note, I was a little grateful towards Miwon. Being awake now means that I have plenty of time to dress myself up and do my makeup. Today is the first day of live broadcasting, and although I usually have my 0-effort self when I go to such places, it is etiquette to dress well when visiting another country. I slip on a maroon button up dress that frills out to my knees.

"Hey Miwon"

"Mm" He says as he irons his shirt.

"Would I look better in this outfit with or without my glasses?"

"hmm….I think you would look prettier without glasses. Minlee, I've never seen you look this pretty before! You should start caring about your looks more. Doyoung will fall more in love with you, hahaha"

"Alas, I'm a lazy toad. Thanks though, I hope Doyoung thinks I'm pretty too."

I apply my makeup, although by the end of it I agree that I should really take more lessons. I wing my elementary-level liner a little more, and dash a little more blush on my cheeks. I do nothing to my hair, as usual of course. I look in the mirror one last time before heading out. _Ah..I lost some weight, so my legs look a bit better in this dress. Though, I really should start eating real food one of these days..._

I find the SM staff all waiting in the lobby for the bus to come. NCT 127 has a pretty busy schedule, which means everyone has everything they need for the entire day-which in turn requires, more than one bus. One of the staff considerately hands out coffees for everyone, which pretty much means "you're going to need it."

After the bus comes, everyone starts packing. NCT 127 comes down finally, and everyone starts to take their seats on the bus. I sit down on an empty row, and text Doyoung to come sit with me.

"Wah Minlee! Who are you? You're soo beautiful today!"

"Ahhh noo don't say that."

"I mean, you were pretty before with no makeup and no effort in general, but wow..when you take care of your looks, your visuals are...dae- **bak**!"

"Aww thanks Doyoung. _Saranghae~~_ "

"But don't go around doing anything else! I don't want anyone looking at my pretty girlfriend!"

"Alright alright. Want a sip of my coffee?"

Doyoung and I part once we arrive at the radio station building. I follow the other two translators to a secular room with three large speakers attached to the wall. These rooms are designed specially for us translators, so we can focus only on translating the words quickly without being distracted by any exogenous activity. We sit at a large round table and set up our things to translate. My hands feel sweaty and clammy as I try to open my laptop, live-subbing after all, is a stressful feat. NCTs broadcast begins, and all three of us get to work to provide live subtitles right away.

After the broadcast ends, all staff immediately get back to the bus to the next schedule; an evening NCT mini-concert. I've only been to music stages, so I started to feel much more excited and stressed on how different a concert would be. My job would be to translate the Chinese to Japanese for Yuta using a device that would be attached to his ears. We head to the next location, and after a while, I start to see almost a flood of people swarm the area. _Wow,, is this possibly, all for NCT?_ I ask the staff sitting next to me.

"Yeah, it's always like this. NCT may be rookies, but they have an enormous number of fans. You'll see in a while, it's crazy, but in a cool way." _Enormous?_

The bus slows down to avoid injuring the sea of fans blocking the road. _Wow, SO many people! I guess Yuta is really counting on me._

The staff lead me backstage, where I'll be able to see NCT without actually being seen. I take a peek at the audience. _W o ah. Music stages pale in comparison to the number of people here. All these Chinese fans actually showed up. There must be a million more fangirls who couldn't what about fans from other continents? There must be a million more like these. So Many Fans. I feel happy for NCT that their hard work is being paid off. But they must all be dangirls who adore their idols._

 _So then...is it really right of me….is it really right of Doyoung...for us to date?_

Before the concert began, that was when I started to get second thoughts of a relationship that barely started.

 **D**


	18. 018: Fanmeeting

*AUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTE:

early update! omg sorry im going to get another chapter in for this week because im just, , waste

alsoooooooo i started my second project: One Shots/Imagines/Fantasies ! please give it a lot of sarangs and be sure to request toooo! i think my writing there is more ...hmmm.. fanfiction-y? keke like its so detailed and descriptive... how idk bro - user/S0YM1LK

yeeeeeeeett okay bai ! also happy march break to those who currently have it ( ahem me )

8

The screams and cheers are ear-piercing. I can barely hear NCT 127 talking over the audience, let alone hearing Yuta alone speak. I struggle trying to translate, and I can see how it hinders Yuta's performance. I felt like I failed Yuta, which made me want to cry.

It was safe to say that I wasn't in the best of moods anymore.

"Yuta..I'm sooo sorry I couldn't hear anything and - "

"It's okay. You should talk to the PD-nims...I really don't want this to happen again."

"Of course. I'll work hard, I'm so sorry again.."

We all head to a theatre nearby for NCT 127 to hold their fanmeet. On the way there a PD hands me a device that would allow me to translate clearly without the background voices of the screaming audience. I thought that would mean that everything was solved, but...

There are so many girls. Perhaps that was what offset my mood, but I felt uneasy. I felt confused, why Doyoung was so nice to them when he should be like this only to me. And worse, I felt bad for the girls who treated Doyoung like he could be theirs, _like he's single. But he's not single, he's my boyfriend_ , and I don't know what I could do the change this reality. In the end, I knew that Doyoung had to be Doyoung, and I had to just lay low.

I don't like that inevitability, and I kept pondering whether I really wanted this relationship. _Do I really like Doyoung? Enough to endure all this? Am I really ready for a relationship?_

 _I don't think so._

I watch silently as I see a plethora of girls line up to get Doyoung's autograph. They hold his hands and fluff his hair. They give him heartfelt gifts and he accepts them.

 _Why is he so nice like that? ASKJAHDA!_

I stood there for an hour, looking at the girls blush and act cute in front of Doyoung. And after the interaction, they crumble to the ground as if heaven had fallen upon them

 _Why? Why!?_ In a short period of time my heart broke a million times over. _Well, I'm certainly acting like this because I do like Doyoung. And...I'm sure he likes me back...but I don't like this relationship. I don't think my heart will be able to take an eternity of fanmeetings..._

 _I ..don't think I'm ready for a relationship. This is all too much for me._

After the fanmeeting, all the staff gather their things to get back to the bus. I seat myself at the front of the bus so that Doyoung is unable to sit next to me(the idols are usually supposed to sit on the back of the bus). As NCT boards the bus, I put on my headphones and a sleeping eye mask to look uninterested. I thought my plot would work, but I hear a plop immediately after. I take off my eye mask to see who it is, already knowing the verdict.

Doyoung sits next to me. _Why._ I put my eye mask back on and face the window, urgently needing some sort of reality check. I wanted to spend this time sorting my tangled and confused emotions, but Doyoung sitting next to me is only making them worse. Doyoung, unsuspecting of any matter that might have concerned me, starts to text my phone. At the completely oblivious feel of his texts, I sternly decide not to reply. I guess it made me angry, even, that he couldn't tell what was wrong.

-hehe, how was I today

I want to hug you TT

but the staff are watching TT

.-.

helloooo

minleeee

;-; why arent you replying

?

?

?

Are you ok?

Are you sad?

Are you

Hungry?

Mad?

Ok minlee.

Bye

I end up actually sleeping on the bus, fully ignoring Doyoung the entire way through. _Was that too much?... no, he's too much. Everything is just..too much._ The bus arrives at our apartment building complex, dropping off Miwon, NCT, a few staff and I home. I quickly grab my things and rush up home, also neglecting the innocent confused look Doyoung keeps shooting at me. J _ust, not today. I need to sort my situation and myself out._

As soon as I unlock the door, I am tugged off to the hallway. Doyoung holds both my hands, panting from running all the way to catch up to me. _Doyoung!_

"Minlee, what's going on?"

Silence. I turn my head to unlock the door.

"Nothing..."

"Why are you avoiding me then!

Ooooh, are you trying to play hard-to-get?!"

"No! Just, can you please leave me alone for today please?"

"Nope! I'm staying right here until you tell me! Now tell me!" _I'm an emotional wreck right now, I don't think I want to tell you right now.._ "Tell me on the count of three! One, Twoooooo, Thre-"

"Doyoung", I start,

"I can't date you.

I can never date you.

Because you're an idol."

D


	19. 019: Confrontation

**9**

 **"** Minlee, what's wrong? Please….why are you being like this?"

"I just...it just took me some time to realize the truth. There's nothing more to say." _Should I actually tell him? But I feel that if I do, I'll start crying…._

"I think there's something wrong though. Just tell me."

"I mean, I want to tell you, but I feel like you should have already known! Can't you think of anything that might be the reason?" Doyoung reaches for my hand.

"Please..just tell me."

"Ahh! Can't you see!? This can't work! I don't like it! I don't like it when you deceive everyone like this! Your fans...they love you.. I'm a fan too, I know how it feels to idolize people like you. And you make them believe in you. They worship people like you, and you have no idea. I don't know what who I'm doing this for...me or your fans. Anyhow, I just don't think this is right!"

"So then Minlee, what do you want me to do! Tell me! Do you want me to give up on my dream?! To never perform, to never attend a fanmeeting ever again!?

"No...it's just…ugh! I don't know! I don't want to be in this situation at all!"

"Look Minlee, I really like you. Really. I like you alot.. but please..don't make me choose between you and my dream career."

"Ahh it's not that! It's just….I really…. Are you willing to tell all your fans about me? Do you think I feel happy when your fans hug you and tell you they love you? Or when you let them say all that and act cute and giggly? Think about it, please.."

"..."

"Doyoung...really… I don't know what to do...I just feel...maybe..we should stop. I just...I can't see a future with us together unburdened. I barely started a love life and already I'm such a wreck...and I'm still so young. I don't think I was ready for a relationship anyways."

"...Message me when you're ready. Until then Minlee, do whatever you want."

Doyoung sternly heads back down to the other members. I lug my luggage in and begin to bawl immediately after. Being so confused and conflicted began to hurt my heart and my performance so quickly. I really, really liked Doyoung.

Maybe I actually loved him.

But what I said still held true. I don't think I was ready for this relationship. I don't think I was mentally trained to date a celebrity. Perhaps Doyoung thought I was overreacting and insensitive, to which I already admit to that. _But am I really to blame? It takes hard work to achieve such a level of understanding... a level I haven't reached. I really do need time…. Doyoung...please understand me._

I fall asleep, smudging my pillow with wet streaks of mascara and blush that I had not bothered to wash off

I was awaken by my phone, which was placed right next to my face. I look at the caller ID... _Leiyah?! Why would she call me now when she knows our time discrepancy?_

"Leiyah?"

"Minlee….Hah, I didn't think you'd answer! Good morning!"

"Yeah um no… what do you want?"

"Actually, I kinda forgot about the time difference..I guess I was really anxious to tell you right away.."

"What?!"

"Well...do you remember our science teacher for last semester. He was fired for some reason...but well.."

"Yeah...well what?"

"Basically, the principal sent in a new teacher which means a whole reset of our science grades..."

"Okay...where is this going?"

"Ok, welll….

All our marks have been reset...which means we all stand at nothing for a mark, but it's not really a problem for us, since we'll get tested and we'll get like, legit marks.

It's a problem for you though… I heard the principal was going to call your parents but I guess it's better to hear it from me..

Since you're not at school, you can't get tested and anything, which means your science mark will be set at 0"

"Yeah...but can't they just use my previous marks?"

"Well, the teacher knows you're from Mensa, but it's unfair you know...to just assume you'll pass.."

"But my previous science marks-"

"-are gone. The principal refuses to use them since the teacher was exposed for some...bad things.. She doesn't trust anything left by him.

Minlee, you know...if you fail an important subject like science...you won't be able to graduate on time.."

"oH My god Leiyah! Does this mean.."

"Minlee, I think it does. I think sooner or later, you might have to decide whether you stay in Korea and fail, or cancel your internship.. You're going to have to choose your work, or your grades.."

"Nonsense. I'm smart! How can they do this to me! I've made everything up before I left, but because our science teacher was fired, I can't graduate?!"

"I don't know I don't know...I hope not but I really don't know what other method the school is going to have for you…"

My world began to spin. _Was this really all happening to me?_

"Minmin, I'm here for you..Let's talk after you get some sleep. It's late"

"Ok.. bye" _Leiyah..I really wish you were here with me right now. I really, really need someone. I am so lonely and sad...I don't know what to do for anything._

For the second time today, I cried myself to sleep, unsure of what my blurry future had in store for me.

 **D**


End file.
